Revenge is sweet
by cherrycookie
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are sworn enemies, until an old foe of both appears. Will they set aside they’re differences to get revenge from this bigger enemy and save their loved ones? Or will it end up in tears? NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. So I don't want any suing going on here, okay?

Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me kay?

Natsume: What an idiot…

Me: Hey!!

Mikan: Natsume, be nice!

Natsume: Just why should I listen to you, polka.

Mikan: I have a name you know!

Me: You guys! The story hasn't started yet!

Hotaru: These people are going to go on and on and on. So I'm just gonna start the story. Hey all of you Alice Academy freaks out there! Hope you enjoy the story. Blah blah blah… I don't see why authors even bother with this.

Chapter 1

In the deepest waters of the Pacific Ocean, there was a city under the water. Although it was very deep, the sunlight somehow filtered through. The city was called Cherry. Unlike most stories you hear, humans know about the existence of merpeople. But they don't mix a lot. Sakura Mikan was the adored princess of Cherry. She was a very pretty, energetic and open-minded mermaid for a 14 year old.

"HOTARUU!! What was that for?!" Mikan shouted while rubbing her head.

"Baka, you're going to be late for your class." Hotaru replied coldly.

"Demo… You didn't have to hit me with your baka water gun…" Mikan retorted, pouting cutely.

Hotaru was Princess Mikan's mermaid-in-waiting. As well as being her best friend, scratch that, ex-best friend. She was a cold, rational mermaid, also known as the ice queen. She was very intelligent and seemed to care a lot about pearls, shells (underwater money) and food. Even though she appeared to dislike Mikan, she actually cared for the brunette a lot.

"Otou-san, I'm going now!!" Mikan said grabbing her bag while Hotaru dragged her to Gakuen Alice.

"Good-bye my adorable little daughter. Come back early today, okay?? I've got something very important to tell you." said Narumi smiling. (The king of Cherry. The city was named after Mikan's mother's last name. That's what you get for having a cheesy dad…)

"Otou-san!! Don't say that!" giggled Mikan with a slight blush on her face. She suddenly realized that Hotaru had gone ahead.

"HOTARU!! WAIT FOR ME!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

At Gakuen Alice, Iinchou, who is the class representative, also called Yuu, told everyone to quiet down for the meanest teacher in the world, Jinno-sensei. The second Jinno-sensei stepped in, Mikan rushed in with her pig-tailed hair all over the place.

"Mina-san, ohayo!" Mikan greeted everyone with her loud voice.

"Ehh… Mikan-chan..." Yuu said.

"Sakura Mikan! What excuse do you have for being late for class??" Jinno said in a scary tone of voice.

"Ehehehehe...Gomenasai… I kinda woke up late…" Mikan replied.

"That is NO excuse for being LATE!!" bellowed Jinno-sensei.

"Imai-san, aren't you going to comfort Mikan??" asked Koko. He knew Hotaru really cared for Mikan. He was pretty smart at guessing other people's feelings and thoughts.

"Why should I?? It's her own fault that she's late." Hotaru replied uncaringly. She was slightly worried about Mikan, because she always took things too seriously.

"Isn't that a little too harsh Hotaru-chan??" asked Nonoko.

Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

Mikan swam speedily towards BHLS (Basic Human Learning Skills Class). Being the Mikan we all know, she crashed into some random stranger and dropped all her books. Only, this wasn't just any random guy. It was the hottest guy in Gakuen Alice. Mikan's senior. She secretly admired him for he was kind-hearted as well as good-looking. His name was Andou Tsubasa.

"Gomenasai…. I'm sorry, I was swimming too fast… Hehe." said Mikan, as she rubbed her bruised back.

"It's okay… it was my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going. Let me help you with those books." Tsubasa said while picking up the books that were scattered all over the corridor.

"Thanks..." said Mikan softly.

_Aww... Tsubasa-senpai is such a friendly guy_. Mikan thought silently.

Mikan dived into the seat right next to Hotaru when…BAKA BAKA BAKA

"What the heck was that for?!" Mikan screamed. She was close to tears.

"Invention no.256. Whirlpool bakagun. A mini whirlpool is created in the bakagun. It is very useful for bakas like this girl here." said Hotaru, talking to no one in particular.

"Mina-san, Ohayo." greeted Misaki-sensei.

"Sensei, Ohayo!" replied the class.

"Okay, today we are going to learn about a few things humans use in their everyday life." said Misaki

He took a few things out of his seaweed bag: a fork, glasses and some other stuff.

"Now students, who can tell me what the first item is called and what its uses are." said Misaki.

"Ooh! I think I know… I heard somewhere that the first item was used to comb human's hair!" a girl called Anna said. She swam over to the fork and started combing her beautiful long, pink hair.

Silence…..

"Erm… That was a good guess! But I'm afraid it's wrong. It's called a fork. Humans use it to eat their food."

"Really?! Why do they need to use a ferk to eat. Can't they just use their hands?" wondered Mikan out loud.

"…" Everyone was speechless.

"Sakura-san, it's actually called fork. And people use it to eat because it is more convenient for them." corrected Misaki.

"Oh… Okay... What are the other things??" asked Mikan.

Mikan did not love humans as some merpeople did, nor did she hate them. In fact, she was very curious about these strange creatures that could survive on land. She was especially astounded by the fact that their tailfins were replaced by two weird things called legs. (She learnt about them in the last BHLS lesson)

Mikan got back home in Hotaru's latest gadget. Invention no.257. Seahorsey. It was a seahorse on wheels. It made traveling much faster and more comfortable.

"Otou-san! Hotaru and I are home!" Mikan called out.

"Ahh... My precious daughter is here. I have something very important to tell you. Remember? Come with me for a slow swim around the garden. Hotaru-chan, as a reward for being my little Mikan's best friends and mermaid-in-waiting, I have prepared a big feast for you. Crabs, your favourite, Mikan told me." said Narumi and he gave a wink at Hotaru.

"Arigato, your majesty." said Hotaru emotionlessly and she left to the dining room on her speedy Seahoresey. She left Mikan gaping in disbelief at how her **BEST** friend had just left her for food.

"So my darling, how's everything?" asked Narumi.

"Oh... It's okay. I learnt more about people today at BHLS!" replied Mikan cheerfully.

"Good! That's just what I was going to talk to you about. Dear, what do you think about the shore and people?" asked Narumi.

"Wellll… I think they are very fascinating creatures. Why?" said Mikan.

"What would you say about living there for a few months?" Narumi asked.

"That would be soo cool! But how? I can't survive without water!! And why? A..a.. and do I have to go alone? When-." Mikan could have went on for the whole day if her father hadn't interrupted her.

"Whoa... Slow down. First, I don't think you ever knew, but when merpeople are left on the shore for more than an hour, their tail fins become legs, and -." Mikan interrupted before he could finish.

"I never knew that! Do a lot of merpeople know about it?" said Mikan, not believing him.

"Wait, let me finish. No, only a few very wise merpeople know that. But during the period of one hour, the merperson has to suffer quite a bit before the magical transformation takes place. Are you willing to go through all that? Because no one's gonna force you. And the reason you should go, is because you are engaged to a human prince. You have probably seen his castle. It's the beige coloured castle by the sea. It is for the good of all merpeople and humans. So we can all get along in harmony." explained the king.

"I am very willing. It's all for the good of our people. But I can't be engaged... I mean, I'm so young... And I don't even know this prince. What if he doesn't like me? What's his name anyway..." said Mikan.

"Of course you aren't going to marry him yet. At least not until you're both about 19. And his name is Prince Natsume. I'm sure he will to like you. In the meantime, you are supposed to fulfill you princess duties and practice being a human. And you can get to know Prince Natsume as well." said the king patiently.

"Okayy… But can I bring Hotaru along?" The excited princess asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure..." replied Narumi.

"Aww... Otou-san... Onegai!! Please, please, please!!" said the princess while doing her puppy dog eyes and pouting adorably.

The king was one of the many merpeople who just couldn't resist that face, so he agreed to let Mikan bring Hotaru along.

"YAYY!! Arigatoo!! Thank you soo much! I'll go ask her now." said Mikan as she joyfully jumped up and down.

* * *

"Ne, Hotaru, do you wanna know what otou-san said?" Mikan asked when they were alone in her room that night.

"Whatever." replied Hotaru.

_What could the baka be thinking about? She looks so solemn. _Wondered Hotaru. She was really worried about the princess.

Mikan repeated everything her father said to her.

"And you're gonna go alone?" asked Hotaru, frowning. (A/N: Aww… Hotaru doesn't want her to go alone… How sweet. lol.)

"Actually, that was what I wanted to ask you about. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Mikan said hopefully.

"Fine." replied Hotaru relieved. Not showing it of course.

"Yay! Arigato Hotaru!" said Mikan as she swam over to hug her.

A few seconds past, before BAKA BAKA BAKA. It was Hotaru's water bakagun. But it didn't hit Mikan all that hard. So she continued hugging her best friend. While Hotaru silently smiled in the darkness.

End of Chapter 1

Me: Phew! Was that very long? Too short? Anyway, sorry Mikan! You have to suffer just a bit in the 3rd chapter to become a human. I'm apologizing early. I'm really sorry… It's part of the plot.

Mikan: It's okay… I've been through much worse.

Natsume: Do anything to hurt polka and I'll burn you!

Me: Scary…Okay, fine… I won't. But you really do care about Mikan. Heehee.

Mikan: What are you talking about?

Hotaru: What a dense idiot…

Natsume: Shut up. Or I'll burn you anyway.

Me: On no! Hold on a sec… You don't have a fire alice in this story. Muahahhahaha.

Natsume: Tch.

Me: And I can make you do whatever I want. (I smile evilly.) Anyway, I'll try update soon. Review please!

A/N: Thank my Beta if you review okay? This story wouldn't be here without her help. My grammar is pretty bad. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Well, duh. I'm smart but not that smart. xD.

Me: Hi everyone! Hope you like this chappie!

Natsume: Argh… You're getting as loud as polka.

Ruka: What's wrong with that?

Me: Thank you Ruka-pyon! At least someone here is nice. Mikan, do you wanna do the honors of starting this chapter?

Koko: Honors. More like horrors. (reading Hotaru's mind.)

Mikan: Natsume is going to be in this chapter. I don't know why such a cold guy can have so many fan girls. But oh well… Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Next morning, Hotaru was busy counting her pearls and shells at the breakfast table.

"Hotaru! Since it's a Sunday, do you wanna swim to the surface with me to explore?" asked Mikan in her loud booming voice.

"You baka! I just lost count of my pearls! Don't annoy me when I'm counting my pearls or I will make a **Super** Whirlpool bakagun especially for you. You don't want that now, do you?" said Hotaru with an evil glint in her eyes.

"O-of course not… but could you please, please come explore with me?" begged Mikan with her famous puppy dog face, again.

"Ugh, I'll go if you stop distracting me from counting my shells." said Hotaru coldly.

The two pretty mermaids surfaced from the beautiful ocean. It was late in the afternoon. The scorching hot sun hung high in the clear, blue sky. Surrounding it, were a few misty clouds bobbing around.

"Wow! The surface is always so pretty. I can hardly wait to try living on the land." exclaimed Mikan.

As they swam closer to the shore, Mikan wandered ahead. She arrived at the castle on the beach. She had come here many times to admire the high turrets of the castle. It was beautiful. She suddenly stopped. A human guy was coming towards her. Luckily for the rock she was hiding behind, she was shielded from his view. The human had raven hair with deep ruby coloured eyes. Mikan thought he looked kinda hot. KINDA. Her heart started beating a little faster than usual. She thought it was probably because of all the swimming she did and just ignored it. She watched curiously as he used a net to scoop a little fish out of the water and put it into a bowl.

"Oh my gosh! That human did NOT just do that! He has just taken the innocent little fish's freedom." Mikan thought angrily. Tears were gleaming in her eyes as she thought of the poor little fish. She was absolutely infuriated at the guy's actions.

_Hmph. What a jerk. I hope he isn't the prince I'm engaged to. Nah, probably not. What did otou-san say his name was again? I think it was_- Mikan thoughts were interrupted.

Another figure was coming towards the raven haired guy. It was another person. He was much shorter with light grey hair. Mikan thought he was the cutest little person on earth.

"Natsume nii-sama, what are you doing?" asked the shorter person.

Mikan was too busy thinking to hear what was said next.

_Hmm... That name Natsume sounds familiar... Hmph... I still hate that raven haired guy. But the little one looks soo cute!_ thought Mikan as she started swimming back home.

What had really happened was:

"Natsume nii-sama, what are you doing?" asked the cute little boy.

"Youichi, what are you doing here so late?" asked Natsume.

"I was looking for you, onii-sama. What are you doing?" asked Youichi.

"This baka fish got its fin hurt. I'm gonna bring it back so it can get better. I'll let it go later. Though I don't know why I even bothered." replied Natsume in a bored tone.

"Onii-sama, can I have it? I'll take good care of it! I always wanted a baka fish…" said Youichi, getting excited.

"Hn." Was the only reply. (A/N Natsume was always a man of few words. lol.)

As Mikan was on her way home, she felt as if she had forgotten something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

"MIKAN! Baka! Where are you??" Hotaru called out with a hint of desperation in her voice. She was very worried. She had just swam down for a short while to pick up a shell. But when she surfaced again, Mikan was no where to be found. Hotaru swam faster towards the shore. She stopped abruptly. A human boy was walking towards her. He had blonde hair that reflected the suns rays, and crystal blue eyes. He spotted her before she had a chance to get away.

**Ruka P.O.V**

I was just having a short walk to get some fresh air when I saw a beautiful mermaid swimming around. She looked as if she had lost something. I was astounded as I had never seen a real mermaid before. This mermaid had dark hair and eyes that seemed troubled. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Come here, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." I whispered softly, hoping she wouldn't be frightened and swim away.

She looked surprised when she saw me. I don't think she heard me. Her skin looked pale and smooth. I tried calling her again. This time I was sure she heard. She hesitated before cautiously swimming nearer.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"And just why should I tell you?" she replied coldly.

Her voice was like music in my ears, and although her voice was cold, I knew she was actually a very nice person. I mean mermaid.

**End of P.O.V**

**Hotaru P.O.V**

_Who the heck is this idiot? Who does he think he is? Asking for my name. Hmph. _I thought as he asked for my name.

"And just why should I tell you?" I replied coldly as I scanned his face. He was pretty good-looking.

"I was just wondering. I'm Nogi Ruka by the way. You can call me Ruka." He answered.

"Imai Hotaru. Imai-san to you, Nogi." I said. He looked a little taken aback when I answered. I smirked. I suddenly remembered Mikan. My smile faded immediately.

"If you're done wasting my time, I'll be going now." I said coldly. Even though I appeared strong, I was really worried about Mikan. Finally, I decided to swim back to Cherry Palace. That baka probably forgot that I followed her here.

**End of P.O.V**

When Hotaru arrived at Cherry castle, Mikan was eating dinner with her family. She still hadn't realized what happened. It was getting dark and Mikan was starting to become worried about Hotaru. (A/N Aww Come on... How much more forgetful can you get...)

Hotaru came swimming towards Mikan.

"Hotaru!! I was soo worried about you! Where did you go??" Mikan asked.

Hotaru hit Mikan on her head.

"Hey!! What was that for?" Mikan whined.

"Baka. Let me refresh your memory. You invited me to explore the surface with you." Hotaru replied.

"Huh?" Mikan was confused. But she remembered after a while. "Oh... I'm soo sorry!! Hotaru! I totally forgot! Please forgive me!" pleaded Mikan.

"Fine." Hotaru was interrupted before she could finish.

"Thank you, Hotaru! You are really my best friend!" Mikan said happily.

"Wait! I haven't finished. I will forgive you. But it will cost you, 3 pearls and 5 shells to be exact." said Hotaru smirking.

"Hotaru! All you care about are pearls and shells…"cried Mikan in a huff.

* * *

In the morning, everyone was silently eating their breakfast, trying to savor every delicious bite. Suddenly, Mikan remembered something important.

"Oh yea!" she said loudly. Her voice echoed in the large dining hall, giving everyone a shock. "Otou-san, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" said Narumi.

"I was just wondering, what is the name of the guy I was engaged to? I forgot…" Mikan said.

Narumi smiled as he said, "Mikan dear, you have to try to remember his name. His name is Prince Natsume. When do you want to start living on land?"

_OH MY GOSH!! Wasn't that the name of that jerk I saw the other day?! Am I really __**engaged **__to that guy? But it's my duty as princess of Cherry… Sigh. What am I going to do? I guess I'll just have to bear with it. _She thought_._

"Oh, I'm not sure…" Mikan replied.

_Damn, slow reaction. What was she thinking about?_ _I'll ask her later. _Thought Hotaru.

"Hey, baka, I'm going to the surface later today. Coming or not?" Hotaru asked. It wasn't really a question, it was more like an order.

"Of course! I love the sun and the clouds. Anyway, can we go meet up with Nonoko, Anna, Yuu and Koko for lunch?" asked Mikan.

"Sure. Mikan dear, when do you want to start living on the shore?" said Narumi.

"I…. Don't know." replied Mikan. _I might as well hurry up and get it over with._

"How about next week? Then you can have more time to say a temporary good-bye to your friends." said Narumi.

Mikan sighed softly before answering. "Okay."

"Baka, let's go. We have to get you ready." said Hotaru.

"For what?" asked Mikan.

"Lunch, ugly." replied Hotaru bluntly.

"Wait! I haven't finished my breakfast." retorted Mikan, trying to stuff all her food in her mouth.

"Too bad. You're as slow as a turtle." said Hotaru emotionlessly as she dragged Mikan away from the dining table.

Mikan was wearing colourful, uniquely shaped seashells on her pink-ish purple tailfin. Her brown hair was tied in two high ponytails. Her best friend stood beside her. She had elegant flowers scattered on her blue tail. Her raven hair fell just below her ears.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked nervously. Hotaru stepped back to have a better view of the beautiful princess in front of her.

"Hold on." She replied as she leaned over to pull the hair ties holding the brunette's hair together. Mikan's hair fell on her back, floating in the water.

"That's better. A girl your age shouldn't tie you hair in two pig-tails. It looks too childish." said Hotaru. A rare smile painted on her face.

"Arigato Hotaru. You look great too!" cried Mikan.

"Let's go." She replied.

* * *

"They're late… Again…" sighed Nonoko.

"Ahh… I guess it takes time for someone as cute as Mikan-chan to get ready." said Tsubasa, smiling.

The four friends had invited him to tag along. Anna, Nonoko and Koko guessed how their energetic friend liked this particular senpai. Yuu on the other hand was curious about it but thought better than to bother them with such a small matter.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were rushing to the dolphin stop. The dolphin bus was nearing the stop.

"We're gonna make it!" exclaimed Mikan. Suddenly, she tripped ever a freakishly large sea rock and fell flat on the sand. Just as the dolphin bus left the stop.

"Hoee!! Wait Mr. Dolphin!!" shouted Mikan as she, along with a frowning Hotaru, swam as fast as they could, trying to catch up with the dolphin bus.

"We missed the dolphin bus…" Mikan said, with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"We can catch the next one." replied Hotaru, softly.

"Okay, in the meanwhile, let's talk!" said Mikan.

_Everything is going according to plan. _Thought Hotaru. (A/N Remember? She wanted to talk to Mikan.)

"What happened on the day you ditched me?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I did NOT ditch you. I just forgot…" defended Mikan.

"Whatever. Just tell me what happened." answered Hotaru.

Mikan explained everything word from word, except the part where her heart beat faster.

"Figures, I guess you'll be engaged to a jerk then." said Hotaru.

Before Mikan could reply, the dolphin bus came. They got on and the whole topic was forgotten. At least by Mikan… Hotaru's mind was busy whizzing away with thoughts on what she had just heard.

_I'll think of a plan to get the jerk prince away from Mikan. In the meantime, I just have to keep an eye on her. _Pondered Hotaru. Before long, they reached their destination.

End of Chapter 2

Me: Okay! I don't think the ending was good, but oh well…

Youichi: You're right. It was stupid.

Natsume: Good boy, Youichi.

Luna: Why the heck aren't I in the story yet?!

Me: I get it!! Gosh, just stop complaining will ya? I'm trying as hard as I can. And Luna, you'll come in soon enough. Be patient.

Anna: I think it was good.

Tsubasa: Yea, it was. So review my chibi please!

Me: Yay!! Arigato Tsubasa-senpai.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta! She has helped me heaps.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Wish I did though. Don't sue me!!

Me: Get ready Mikan. It's gonna be this chapter. I'm afraid it's gonna hurt. The suffering bit.

Mikan: It's okay. I understand.

Hotaru: I have a bakagun and I'm not afraid to use it.

Natsume: Don't do anything stupid to polka.

Me: Enough with the pressure guys!! I already said I'm sorry… Man, I'm getting really annoyed with the characters. Youichi, you can start this chapter.

Youichi: Fine. Enjoy it.

Me: Short and simple, I like it. xD

Chapter 3

Two figures were swimming speedily in the distance. One of them was waving and shouting.

"I think that's them." said Yuu.

"Gomenasai. Puff We missed Puff the dolphin Puff bus…" said Mikan, holding the side of her stomach. Even though Mikan was considered pretty sporty, all that swimming tired her out.

"Want a piggyback?" asked Tsubasa, grinning. Mikan, who was so tired she did not notice him, glanced up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked forgetting about her tiredness.

"Your friends invited me along. Aren't you glad? Now get on my back." replied Tsubasa as carried Mikan on his back.

"Thanks Andou-senpai." said Mikan smiling back at him.

Snap went Hotaru's underwater camera.

"This is going to make me a lot of pearls." said Hotaru with the money sign in her eyes.

"Scary, are pearls and shells all she thinks about?" asked Tsubasa.

The five merteens nodded in reply.

"… Anyway, Mikan-chan, you can call me Tsubasa-senpai from now on, okay?" said Tsubasa.

"Okay! Where are we going for lunch?" asked Mikan.

"How about this new place called Ocean Pleasures?" said Nonoko and Anna in unison.

"Sometimes, I think it's a wonder that you two aren't twins." said Mikan in wonder.

After lunch the group of friends went swimming in the Open Water Market. It was a well-known market with heaps of interesting things to see. Every few minutes, Mikan would gasp in awe at something new.

"I know! Let's get ice-cream!" cried Mikan. (A/N I have no idea how they have ice-cream in the water but oh well… Bear with me. Sry.)

"Okay. It's on me. My parents just gave me a whole load of pearls and shells for my allowance this morning." said Koko. I forgot to mention that Koko's dad was the Duke of Cherry, or something like that, and he was a very rich kid.

"Thanks!" exclaimed everyone together except for ice queen.

By the time the day was over, all of them had enough fun to last them a lifetime. They bid their goodbyes and went along their own ways home.

* * *

"I had fun today, didn't you?" stated Mikan.

No answer.

"I got a lot closer to Tsubasa-senpai too. I'm really tired though." said Mikan happily while yawning a little.

"Uh-huh. No matter how tired you are, you still have to come with me to the surface. You promised, remember?" replied Hotaru. She still wanted to have more time alone with Mikan to talk about what they were going to do when they lived on the shore.

"But I'm tired… Oh well… Fine, I'll go." said Mikan.

This time when they surfaced, it couldn't have been more different than the last time. The sky was dark, filled with grey angry looking clouds. The waves were strong and the current was pulling the two mermaids away from each other.

"Hotaru! Where are you?" Mikan shouted.

On the other side of the ocean, the waves had pushed Hotaru towards the beach.

She laid on the sand, worry overwhelmed her. Just before she fell into unconsciousness, she saw a figure running towards her.

Back to Mikan.

_What am I going to do? I can't see Hotaru anywhere! _Screamed Mikan in her thoughts. Suddenly, a huge ship was sailing near her. Water was poured into the deck of the ship as the waves crashed upon it.

"Your Highness, do you want to keep going?" shouted one of the men on board.

"Of course not you idiot! Get the ship back to safety. Youichi, get off the edge of the ship, it's dangerous." warned Natsume.

"Hai, Natsume onii-sama." Just as Youichi answered, a horrific wave hit the ship, pulling the poor child into the arms of the rough sea.

"YOUICHI!!" shouted Natsume in despair.

"Help! cough Help!! Nii-chan!" cried Youichi before his head went back into the ocean. The salty water filled his nose and mouth, his lungs screamed in agony.

_Am I going to drown? I haven't even fed my baka fish yet… _Thought Youichi sadly.

"We have to turn back." shouted Natsume. It was too deja vu, he couldn't keep losing the people he loved. First his younger sister, and now Youichi? It was just too painful.

"I'm sorry your highness, but there's nothing we can do." replied someone in the crew.

Natsume kicked the barrel overboard, frustrated at what he had just seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikan saw this happen and rushed to the aid of the human boy. Fighting the strong current, she swam harder. Mikan dived under, desperately searching for him. Finally, just before she gave up hope, she saw him bobbing underwater. Mikan put Youichi into her arms and dragged him above water. Her arms were aching, but she knew that if she wanted the boy to live, she had to hold on and swim to the shore.

_I have to keep going, the waves aren't as strong anymore. I can do this. _She thought.

At last, she reached the land. Mikan gently left the boy on the soft sand. He coughed up some water and fell silent again. Before long, all Mikan's strength left her too and she fell into a deep sleep.

Prince Natsume had went for a stroll to try to get rid of his frustration of losing Youichi. He saw two shadows on the beach. His jaw dropped when he realized it was Youichi. He ran toward him and checked for his heartbeat.

_I can feel his heartbeat. He's not dead. _He thought, relieved.

He turned to the side and saw a mermaid resting beside Youichi. A sudden bolt of anger formed in his stomach as he thought of what had happened a few years ago. But looking at her angelic face, he calmed down. She seemed unsettled; her pale forehead was covered in cold sweat. Her eye brows were furrowed.

_I hate merfolk. But she probably saved Youichi's life. She looks like she's in pain…What am I going to do? I better carry back to the castle hospital first. Both of them look pretty worn out. _He thought.

Natsume piggy backed Youichi to the castle. And he came back for the mermaid. He was wondering what to do with her. And decided to carry her, bridal style, to the hospital. Her body lay limply in his arms. Surprisingly, she was as light as a feather. He was shocked at how someone could be so light.

* * *

Mikan woke up on something soft and springy. _What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is reaching the shore… And that's it. Though I sorta felt someone carry me. _She thought.

Mikan painstakingly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a white room that reminded her of the hospital at home. She saw Hotaru lay on another bed beside her. Ignoring the aches all over her body, she stood up leaning towards her friend. And that was when she realized that two legs had replaced her tail, Hotaru had them too. Suddenly, she heard the door open and she flew back into bed pretending to be asleep.

"Your Majesty, what would you like us to do with them? They seem to have gone through a transformation. From mermaids to girls." Informed a doctor.

"Whatever. And get Ruka to tell you what to do with the dark haired mermaid. " He said the word 'mermaid' with a slight disgust. "He found her after all."

He pushed the door open and stood beside the brunette. Unknown to why, he had a sudden urge to stroke her soft hair, he resisted it. Mikan was getting more impatient by the minute and decided to stop pretending. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing two large hazel orbs. Her eyes widened when she saw the person standing beside her.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened? Where's the cute little grey-haired boy?" Mikan bombarded him with questions.

"Tch. What gives you the right to talk to me? By the way, Youichi is fine. Like you care anyway." answered Natsume arrogantly, with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yokata. I was so worried about him." said Mikan. At that moment, the door opened and revealed Mr. Hyuuga.

"Ahh… Natsume, what do we have here? Two mermaids, eh?" he said, smiling.

"Are you the king of this castle?" asked Mikan timidly.

"Hai. Wait a minute. Aren't you Princess Mikan? From Cherry?" said the King.

"Yes." replied Mikan.

"You're engaged to my son here. I recognize you from the picture you're father sent me. You look prettier in person." said the King.

"A...a…arigatou." said Mikan.

"What are you talking about? Engaged?" asked Natsume, angrily.

"Oh yes, I was going to tell you today. You are engaged to this mermaid here. She is going to live here for a while." answered Mr. Hyuuga in a business-like tone.

_Damn! I hate you dad! How could you do this to me? You know how much I hate merfolk. I'm gonna make the bastard cancel this phony engagement, no matter what it takes. _Thought Natsume, he was furious.

"Tou-san, since you have conveniently forgotten, let me remind you. I – already - have – a – **girlfriend**." He said coldly.

"Well I'm sure you can dump Sumire for this beautiful mermaid here, no?" said his father with a smug smile on his face.

Natsume couldn't hold his anger any longer. And he charged out of the room. The king silently walked out of the room without saying a word.

Watching this argument, Mikan felt awful. She always thought that families were supposed to get along together. She sat up and decided to go looking for Natsume.

* * *

He ran to the place he always went to for comfort, the Sakura tree. It was his favourite place, he had come here when his younger sister passed away. He smashed his fists on the trunk in frustration as he recalled what happened a few years ago. He used to be more open and less cold but ever since **that time**, he never trusted anyone.

-Flashback-

It was a touching scene, a little girl around 6 years old was bonding with her older brother.

"Onii-chan, is this right?" Aoi asked, excitedly. She was learning how to swim.

A bright smile was thrown at her. This smile that was so full of warmth was rarely seen these days.

"Almost there!" said Natsume encouragingly. All of a sudden, a horrifying creature was swimming swiftly towards them. It was the hated and feared merman of the ocean. His name was Persona. He had taken many lives of merpeople as well as humans. Aoi started screaming in terror.

"Onii-chan! Help me! Something is pulling my foot!" spluttered Aoi as she tried to wriggle out of the creature's deathly grasp. She was struggling to stay above the water.

"Hold on! I'm coming." shouted Natsume as he took strong, big strokes to swim towards her.

Persona was beneath the water, tugging hard at Aoi's foot. Natsume came to her aid. He tried holding her hand, but it slipped out. Just before Aoi fell into the depths of the deep blue sea, Natsume succeeded on grabbing hold of her necklace, the one their mother gave her. But before long, the fragile string broke. Aoi left his sight, leaving him nothing but a broken necklace and a few lifeless memories.

-End of Flashback-

Mikan was stumbled out of the castle. She was a little tired but the first breath of fresh air lifted her spirits. She still wasn't used to walking. Every step hurt a bit. But her new feet brought her to the most beautiful tree she had ever seen in her life. Pink flowers covered the green leaves of the tree. As she looked down, she saw Natsume leaning his back against the bark of the tree. She ran towards him.

"Ne, are you okay?" asked Mikan in a gentle voice.

He looked up at her and said, "What are you doing here?"

"You know, it's rude to talk like that. Hmph. I just came out to see if you were okay. And if you didn't know, children should get along with their parents you know." She said angrily.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because…Because…" The poor girl couldn't think of a proper reason. Natsume smirked at her ignorance.

"Idiot." He said as he stood up and walked away without looking back.

End of Chapter 3

Me: What do you think? Like the ending? I know you do!! Ehehe…

Mikan: I thought it was good. But Natsume didn't have to call me an idiot.

Natsume: Why not? It's true isn't it? (smirk)

Mikan: Hey!

Me: You guys! No lovey-dovey stuff! giggles This chapter has finished. Wait for the next one. (smiles evilly)

Nonoko: I wonder what's gonna happen next. I can't wait!

Anna: So if you guys want the author to update, what do you have to do?

Everybody: Review!!

A/N: I have to thank my Beta at the end of every chapter or she will kill me!! lol. Joking. Anyway, you should read her fanfics. Her name is storylover1234. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do own this story though. At least I think I do…

Luna: How come I wasn't in the last chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Me: Chill. I'll try to squeeze you into this one. Happy?

Youichi: Old hag.

Me: Are you talking to me?!

Youichi: No stupid, I'm talking to that dumb girl.

Me: giggles

Natsume: What is this story turning into? The author is stupid and the character is an old hag.

Sumire: nods head Yes, yes, of course Natsume-sama.

Me: When did you get here?

Natsume: Just read the chapter, will ya.

Chapter 4

Mikan was sitting in Natsume's room, dumbfounded. Mr. Hyuuga had pushed her into his room. "Here, you two can take this time to get to know each other better." He said and left to work.

"Bastard." said Natsume, hatred was written all over his face.

"I'll leave now if you want." said Mikan, softly. She couldn't bear to see someone so angry and full of hatred. She stood up and was about to leave. Natsume was surprised by her actions.

Ding dong

"Natsume-sama!!" said Luna. Her high-pitched voice could be heard throughout the entire castle.

_Damn, it's her._ Thought Natsume to himself.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"He is in his bedroom, Luna-sama." replied one of the maids.

Luna burst through the bedroom door. She looked quickly around his room and said, "Who is that? What is she doing here?" her voice full of annoyance.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I was just about to leave." said Mikan, slightly hurt.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Luna hopped onto my lap. I winced at her touch but decided to show my father that I wasn't going to marry any mermaid. No matter how beautiful she was. What the heck? Scratch that, what am I talking about. She is **ugly **and really loud. So why would I like her? Tch.

That mermaid took a quick glance at us, before slowly opening the door.

"Ugh, what are you still doing here?" said Luna.

I was about to open my mouth to defend her but shut it again. Man, she was one heavy chick. My thighs are really starting to hurt. Wait, that girl just left the room.

"So who is that girl with the horrible looking hair?" asked Luna.

Argh. I just feel like slapping the thing on my lap. Don't ask me why.

It took all my mental strength to hold down my anger and say, "Some girl I'm engaged to."

3, 2, 1…

"WHAT!!" she screamed in that oh-so irritating voice. I just knew she was going to burst out in rage. I felt like laughing at her facial expression.

"If you wanna know go ask the king." I said while smirking.

"You know what! I will! And I'm going to make that ugly brown headed girl pay!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She charged out of the room, slamming the door hard.

"Do what you want. I don't give a damn about what you do. I would dump you right this second if I didn't want to be engaged to a mermaid." said Natsume softly to himself.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

Mikan rushed out, tears were blinding her eyes. She ran and ran, until she arrived at the Sakura tree. It calmed her down. She sat down on the soft, dewy grass. She couldn't stop the crystal tears from streaming down her pink cheeks. She felt horrible.

**Mikan P.O.V**

I need to stop crying. I have to. I can't just break my promise to Hotaru. We were only 5 years old. I was bullied by some bigger merguys. And Hotaru shot them with her baka watergun. I was sobbing hard as I sat on the swing, in the playsand (playground underwater). I smiled as I recalled her priceless words.

"You got snot all over your nose and mouth, it's disgusting. Don't cry anymore. It makes you 50 uglier than you already are." She said as she used her thumb to wipe the tears off my face.

I realized I wasn't crying anymore. I am very lucky to have Hotaru as my best friend. She can always make me smile, even when she's not here. I saw a figure in the distance. As the person got nearer, I saw that it was a boy, Youichi. He did not say anything and he plopped down to join me on the ground.

"Arigato for saving me, onee-chan." He whispered.

_Aww, I was hoping Youichi was talking to me. But he wouldn't call me onee-chan, would he?_

"Helloo…? Anybody in that empty head of yours?" said Youichi as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" I said. Youichi slapped his forehead.

"Who else, baka?" said Youichi.

"Ooooh…" said Mikan.

**End of P.O.V**

Youichi smirked because the silly brunette missed the little insult.

"You were crying." said the little boy.

"Eh…No I wasn't…" said Mikan as she scratched her head.

"No use denying it. You are really bad at lying. Besides, I can see the tear stains on your cheeks. What happened?" asked Youichi.

"Well… I was really crying over nothing." replied Mikan. All she received was an intimidating glare from Youichi.

"Okay, okay. It's just some little thing someone said. No big deal." said Mikan. She was too kind-hearted to tell him that it was Luna.

"Who said what?" asked Youichi.

"Nah, just some girl. Anyway, what's for dinner?" asked Mikan, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no you don't! Let me guess, Luna, Natsume onii-sama's **girlfriend. **Am I right?" asked Youichi.

"She didn't really say anything that bad. I just overreacted!" said Mikan.

"Sigh… Don't listen to what that old hag says. She's just jealous that you're engaged to Natsume onii-sama. I don't like her." said Youichi.

"Arigato, You-chan!" said Mikan, back to her old cheerful self.

"Don't call me You-chan. I don't like it either." said Youichi, although he was really smiling inwardly.

* * *

Hotaru's eyes shot open, she saw Ruka sitting beside her.

"You're awake." He said.

"Wow. You figured it out, genius." replied Hotaru sarcastically.

"Sarcasm hurts you know." said Ruka, grinning.

"Where am I? And where is Mikan?" asked Hotaru. She was getting more worried and impatient by the minute. "Tell me or I'll blast you with my bakagun. Invention 257. bakagun. Made for annoying humans."

"You're really cute you know." said Ruka.

"No, I don't know. Now tell me where Mikan is!" said Hotaru, hiding a slight blush.

"You mean the brunette? She is safe, eating dinner with the rest of the family. You're in the castle of the Hyuuga family." answered Ruka.

_The Hyuuga family. The guy Mikan is engaged to. I'm going to go look for her._ Thought Hotaru, as she slid off the bed and started walking out.

"You should stay in bed. You're still weak from the transformation." warned Ruka.

"Like you care. Get out of my way." said Hotaru and she pushed Ruka aside.

"The dining room is that way." said Ruka. He put his hands on her shoulders and put her in the right direction. She shrugged them off.

"Whatever." said Hotaru walking ahead. Ruka caught up and walked beside her. He was smiling like crazy. He was getting to like this cold ice queen.

When they arrived at the dining hall, they saw that Luna was sitting to the right of Natsume. She had pushed everyone aside to sit next to him. Youichi was sitting on Natsume's left. And Mikan was on Youichi's left too. Without hesitation, she walked up to sit beside Mikan.

"Hotaru!! You're here!" cried Mikan.

"You owe me an explanation, baka." replied Hotaru.

_So the two mermaids know each other, huh? Should've known. _Thought Natsume.

"Okay. Ne, You-chan, could you pass me the bread rolls please?" asked Mikan.

"Ugly, how dare you talk to Youichi-kun like that? I am Youichi-kun's onee-chan, right?" cooed Luna. Mikan fell silent.

"Old hag." said Youichi while he squeezed Mikan's hand reassuringly under the table.

"I am the only person who calls Mikan ugly. Or idiot for that matter." said Hotaru. Her eyes were cold. She was about to launch the bakagun at Luna when Mikan stopped her.

"Daijobu… It's okay." said Mikan. She didn't want to cause any trouble.

"First, you get engaged to Natsume-sama, now you go for Youichi?! You're so gonna PAY for this!!" screamed Luna.

All through dinner, Luna continued throwing disgusted looks at Mikan and saying rude remarks about her in front of the King. By the end of the meal, Hotaru, Youichi and even Natsume were shaking in anger. Ruka did not know Mikan yet, but he was a sensitive guy and seeing a poor girl treated like that angered him too.

Mikan was strangely quiet the whole time. She slowly stood up, walked over to Luna, lifted her hand up, and slapped her face. It was pretty soft. Mikan was a strong girl and the slap could have been much harder. But Luna started crying loudly.

"Ouch! Natsume-sama, it hurt so much!" sobbed Luna. She turned to Natsume for comfort. But all she got was a death-glare from him.

"What did I ever do to you? I'm sorry to steal you're dear Natsume. Bur I never wanted to be engaged to the jerk sitting here. You guys are perfect for each other. Why do you keep bringing me down? Insulting me in front of everybody here?" asked Mikan softly.

Her chocolate bangs were covering her chestnut eyes. She looked away and walked out of the hall. Silence filled the dining room, even a pin drop could be heard from a few miles away. The sound of her footsteps slowly faded away.

Natsume stood up, shot a disgusted look at Luna and stormed out.

* * *

Mikan was running along, the endless corridors fighting her tears from falling down her cheeks again.

_Hmph. Even though I don't know why Natsume doesn't like me much, I still thought he would have defended me. Even if it was a little. Sigh… But I guess I should be thankful, I have good friends like Hotaru and You-chan._

Suddenly, she crashed into someone. She looked up and saw that it was a blonde boy.

"Weren't you sitting next to Hotaru at the table?" asked Mikan.

Ruka nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I'm Nogi Ruka. You can call me Ruka if you like."

"Hai. I'm Sakura Mikan. And you can call me Mikan!" she said smiling.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay? If you need anyone, I'm here for you. Along with Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume." said Ruka.

_Ruka is so much nicer than Natsume. I would choose to marry him over Natsume any day. Though marrying my true love would be best! _Thought Mikan to herself.

"Arigato. Though I doubt Natsume would give a damn about me." said Mikan.

"He might seem cold and heartless at the beginning, but once you get to know him, you'll see that he's a really nice guy." said Ruka.

Mikan was considered a smart girl in her studies, but if it came to anything else, she was plain clueless. She didn't understand how a person could seem cold but actually be really warm.

Ruka saw her confusion and reacted by saying, "One day, you'll understand everything."

As they went their separate ways, Ruka said, "By the way, we have breakfast at about 9 o'clock in the morning."

End of Chapter

Hotaru: 'One day, you'll understand everything.' Was that the best you could think of?

Ruka: I thought it was pretty good. But don't look at me, the author wrote the script.

Natsume: Agreed, the script sucks. No one's gonna review.

Me: Oh shut up.

Youichi: You have to face the facts, baka.

Me: Oh no! Youichi, not you too!

Luna: I think this was the best chapter. Because I was in it. So everyone better review me!!

Mikan: Yes everyone, review! I still don't see why she likes Natsume so much.

A/N: My beta is like the best! Her name is storylover1234.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. Don't sue.

Me: I'm seriously tired.

Youichi: I can see that, you have eye bags around your eyes.

Me: Well thanks You-chan, I feel sooo much better now.

Narumi: Oooh, someone's not in a good mood.

Me: Sorry characters, I'm just really tired. And I'm going to fail my math test.

Mikan: It's okay. I fail math tests all the time in other fanfics…

Natsume: That's no surprise. Both of you are idiots anyway.

Me: I'm can't be stuffed arguing with you, Natsume.

Everyone: Shock! Horror! She must really be tired. So we'll start the chapter for her. Feel free to give comments and other interesting ideas. Sit back, relax and enjoy the story!

Me: That was really lame, guys… But thanks anyway.

Chapter 5

The king had arranged for the two mermaids to sleep in the same room. The maids brought Mikan and Hotaru to their rooms.

"Whoa! This room is so luxurious." exclaimed Mikan.

"You owe me an explanation." said Hotaru.

"Oh… okay…" said Mikan as she stretched her arms in the air tiredly. Mikan told the interesting tale of saving You-chan and her encounter with Natsume and Luna.

"What a snotty, spoiled brat." said Hotaru, when Mikan got to the part of the story in which Luna came.

Mikan reported every little detail to her best friend. Including the bit Ruka advised her.

And that was when she asked, "What do you think Ruka meant when he said Natsume was actually a nice person inside?"

"Look at me, what do you think?" asked Hotaru, trying to give Mikan a hint.

_Hotaru seems cold and acts like she doesn't care, when she really does. But I don't see how Natsume is like that. His eyes looked so sad and lonely, like they never experienced happiness…_Pondered Mikan. Just before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Where am I? Oh…right. I'm in the Hyuuga palace. _Thought Mikan.

She sluggishly crawled over her blanket, her eyes were struggling to get used to the bright light. Hotaru had already woken up; she was getting ready for breakfast. When she was done, she left the room.

"Ehh!! Hotaru, aren't you gonna wait for me?" exclaimed Mikan.

"No." replied Hotaru, bluntly and she closed the door behind her.

"Hmph. Some best friend you are." said Mikan as she changed into a pink, knee-length dress. Even though it was plain, Mikan looked very pretty in it. She glanced at the clock, it was 9.45a.m.

"No! I'm gonna be late for breakfast!" cried Mikan, rushing to the door.

She crashed into something, or rather someone. Looking up, she saw a pair of stunning crimson orbs.

"Watch where you're going." said Natsume, menacingly.

"Well, good morning to you too, Natsume." retorted Mikan sarcastically.

"Tch. So where are you going?" asked Natsume in a bored voice.

"Breakfast, I'm starving." said Mikan, trying to imitate Hotaru's emotionless voice. She was still irritated with him.

"Like you aren't fat enough." teased Natsume. He shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph." replied Mikan. Her cheeks puffed up when she was annoyed.

_She looks cute when she does that. Wait, did I just think that? This is seriously creeping me out. This isn't good. _Thought Natsume, a battle started raging in his mind.

"Hahahaha! Stop making that face! You look constipated!" laughed Mikan as she skipped off to the dining hall. Natsume stared at the empty space where she was standing a few minutes ago.

_She is so unpredictable… _smiled Natsume to himself.

The dining hall was practically empty by the time Mikan got there. The king was still calmly drinking his daily dose of coffee while reading the newspaper, but Hotaru and Ruka were just about to leave.

"Let go of me. I have a bakagun and I'm not afraid to use it." said Hotaru, coldly. Ruka was trying to drag her outside to go for a walk with him.

"Ohayo, Hotaru and Ruka!" cried Mikan.

The couple did not notice her entrance into the dining room and immediately flew apart, blushing ever so slightly. Well, Ruka anyway. Hotaru's mask was not easily broken.

_Hmm… That was interesting. I think Ruka would be good for Hotaru. I have never seen any boy survive in getting so close to her. They would be totally dead if she wanted… _thought Mikan.

"Aah… Mikan-chan, just the person I wanted to see." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"Oh, good morning Your Majesty." greeted Mikan.

"No formalities needed. You can call me Uncle Hyuuga, okay?" asked Mr. Hyuuga.

"Um… Okay Yo- I mean Uncle Hyuuga. What was it you wanted to see me about?" asked Mikan.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I have contacted King Narumi. He agreed that you should start schooling as soon as possible." replied Mr. Hyuuga.

"Right, and when is that?" asked Mikan.

"Tomorrow morning, at nine thirty." answered Mr. Hyuuga.

_What!! I knew I would have to go to school eventually, and I was looking forward to I, but I didn't know it was going to be that early… _sobbed Mikan in her head.

"Erm… How about my uniform?" asked Mikan.

"I have it right here. You can go try it on now. And you don't have to worry, my son, Luna and Nogi Ruka also goes to that school." said Mr. Hyuuga, after seeing the worried expression etched on Mikan's face.

"Will Hotaru be going with me?" asked Mikan.

"You mean the raven haired girl? Yes, she'll be going to Alice Academy. It's an international school, so you might meet quite a few students from different cultures." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"Great!" exclaimed Mikan.

_Funny, the school almost has the same name as Gakuen Alice back home.Sigh… I really miss otou-san and my friends back home… I guess I'll just have to make new ones. _

Mikan missed her home underwater dearly. Although she had gotten used to walking on the ground, she missed the salty water against her skin and the weightless feeling as she floated in the ocean.

"By the way, there's a festival happening at Central Town. It's just a short bus trip from here. You can go if you want, but someone has to go with you. What would I say to your father if something happened to you?" said Mr. Hyuuga. His eyes did not move from the newspaper he was reading.

"Really?? Arigato Y- Uncle Hyuuga." said Mikan.

* * *

Mikan had a jog around the palace, it was huge. She wanted to find the stoic inventor and ask her to accompany her to Central Town. Mikan decided to climb a tall tree to look out for Hotaru. Her movements were graceful as she jumped from branch to branch. Little did she know, a certain raven haired prince was watching from afar.

After testing her weight on a sturdy-looking branch, Mikan stood on it, her hand leaned on the tree bark. Her amber eyes scanned the castle grounds. Suddenly, something cracked, as agile as Mikan was; she wasn't fast enough to jump onto another branch. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain of crashing onto the hard ground. Instead, strong and dependable arms broke her fall.

"Oi, you can open your eyes now." growled a familiar deep voice.

Mikan steadily opened her eyes to see the perfectly featured face of Hyuuga Natsume.

"Thanks…" said Mikan softly.

"Still a klutz, I see..."smirked Natsume. "Polka." He added.

_What is he talking about? Wait a second, isn't that the pattern on my… _

"NATSUME!! HENTAI!! YOU PERVERT!!" scolded Mikan. The birds from a far away forest flew away at the sound of her voice. A volcano erupted somewhere too. (A/N Sry… It was too tempting. Lol.)

All she received from him was, "Tch." and the famous smirk again.

"And you can put me down now." said Mikan.

She was gently dropped onto her feet. Natume immediately regretted having her body so close to his. He didn't show it of course.

"Little girls like you shouldn't wear dresses when they climb trees you know." teased Natsume.

"Pfffft. Oh yea, have you seen Hotaru?" asked Mikan.

"Imai? I saw her going somewhere with Ruka." replied Natsume.

"Oh okay…" said disappointed Mikan.

Natsume failed to think of a way to ask Mikan why without sounding concerned.

"I wanted to ask her to go to the Central Town festival with me… The King said someone had to accompany me. So…so… do… Do you wanna go with me?" stuttered Mikan.

"Is **the **clumsy idiot asking me out?" smirked Natsume.

"Of course not! You are such a jerk! Fine, don't come with me then. Hmph." retorted Mikan.

"If I go with you, will you stop talking so loudly?" replied Natsume. Man, his voice really ticked Mikan off.

"Oh fine…" said Mikan as she gave up.

* * *

The couple arrived at Central Town. The minute they stepped off the bus, Mikan was almost trampled by all Natsume's fan girl.

"Kyaaa!! Natsume-sama!" screamed a fan girl.

"I LOVE YOU!" screeched another one.

"You're my Prince Charming! Will you marry me?" asked one.

All of them were pushing and tugging Mikan out of the way to have a touch of Prince Natsume.

_Ugh. Fan girls are such a bother. Where's Mikan? _Wondered Natsume.

**Mikan P.O.V**

"Oww! What is wrong with those girls? Have some dignity people! How can anyone be so obsessed with Natsume?" I muttered to myself while brushing the dust from my dress.

I watched as Natsume pushed through the sea of girls towards me.

"Let's go!" he said. He grabbed for my hand and started running, pulling me behind.

"Who the heck were those people?!" I asked.

"Fan girls…" he replied. We were running away from the crowd. Most of them were still screaming Natsume's name. It's getting annoying…

"Help me find a place to hide." He said.

"Oh, how about in there?" I asked, pointing to the Ghost House. It was one of the rides in Central Town.

"Okay." He said.

"On second thought, maybe not… hehe." I said as I stole another glance at the scary looking Ghost House.

Human skeletons were hung at the door, cobwebs were stuck everywhere, and even bats were flying above it. The Ghost House sent out a haunted aura. Truth to be told, I'm not scared of bones, cobwebs or bats. What really gave me shivers was the white figure painted on the walls, a ghost.

"The courageous Polka Dots, scared of a Ghost House?" mocked Natsume.

"Oh shut up, come on." I said. I hope I sounded more confident than I feel!

We stepped into the Ghost House; a chill ran through my spine.

"Welcome to the Ghost House. Here, you will face you're worse nightmare!" a voice boomed across the dark room.

With a loud creek, the horrific ride began.

**End of P.O.V**

End of Chapter

Me: Did you like it? Did you like it?

Youichi: Only insecure people say that…

Me: Are you calling me insecure!

Natsume: Wow genius, you figured it out…

Me: Hmph.

Mikan: Ghosts scare the life out of me.

Hotaru: What a chicken.

Me: Well, Natsume's there if anything goes wrong right? Evil smile

Natsume: Tch.

Me: Speechless I see! Revenge is sweet.

Narumi: Mi-chan, it's okay… Daddy's here!

Silence

Ruka: Erm… Just review the chapter, okay?

Me: How much more awkward could that get…

A/N: Remember to review! My Beta, Storylover1234, is really nice, most of the time… (ALL OF THE TIME!! From Beta) Okay fine, sometimes… Anyway, she still helped me a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Me: Sigh… Another day, another chapter to write.

Luna: They aren't even good chapters.

Me: …

Natsume:evil glint Oi, polka.

Mikan: Huh? What?

Natsume: Did you know ghosts can go through your mouth and steal your soul?

Mikan: Oh, puh-lease, I don't believe you. He's lying, right Hotaru?

Hotaru: No, he's not joking.

Mikan: Onee-chan, please tell me he's kidding!!

Me: Muahaha… It's true. And there are going to be heaps of ghosts in the Ghost House!

Mikan: AAAAHHH!!

Me: MUAHAHAHA!! cough, choke… Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Do you guys think I should change the title and summary of my story? 'The book of lies' is kind of temporary. And I have to admit, the summary is pretty bad… The new summary would tell you more about the story.

Revenge is sweet

Natsume and Mikan are sworn enemies, until an old foe of both appears. Will they set aside they're differences to get revenge from this bigger enemy and save their loved ones? Or will it end up in tears? NxM RxH

What do you think? Is it better? Should I change it? Review and tell me.

Chapter 6

"Ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real…" Mikan whispered. Her eyes were closed, fingers crossed. She was afraid beyond all measures.

"Scared, huh?" smirked Natsume.

Mikan opened her eyes, turned toward him and said, "I am NOT!"

At that exact minute, a ghost flew over their head cackling hysterically. If it had been anything else, a vampire, a zombie, ANYTHING!! Mikan wouldn't have done what she did.

"AAAAHHH!!" Mikan shrieked as she instinctively grabbed the nearest thing beside her and started clutching it hard. And it just so happened, the nearest thing was… Natsume's arm.

Natsume was slightly shocked when this happened, but he found a certain comfort in her touch and didn't pull it off.

"The ride has ended baka youjo." said Natsume.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, revealing large hazel orbs staring back at him.

"Phew." sighed Mikan as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" said Natsume in a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mikan. She was genuinely clueless. But as she glanced down, she saw her hand still holding on to his muscular arm. She immediately let go, blushing 10 shades of red.

"Well, it was you fault, dragging me for that ride! Besides-" We will never know what Mikan meant to say. For at that moment, she saw something so beautiful, so perfect, she was, for once in her life, speechless. (A/N I bet you're just dying to know!)

"Oh my gosh! What is that??" asked Mikan.

"What?" asked Natsume. He was annoyed because something else had caught her attention, and it was no longer on him.

"That!" said Mikan.

Natsume followed her finger to where it was pointing… It was a Howalon store.

"Pig…" replied Natsume. He had to hold back his laughter; instead he let out a deep, hollow cough.

"I am certainly not a pig! Anyway, you okay?" asked Mikan.

"Hn." answered Natsume.

"Okay then! Let's go buy some of that Howalon thing!" chorused an excited Mikan. Her eyes, never for one second, left the huge picture of a Howalon on the signboard of the shop.

Natsume let out a short sigh and before he could answer, Mikan began pulling him. She was heading towards the shop.

"Ne, Natsume, do you have any money?" asked Mikan, pouting adorably.

"Yes." He replied.

"So…so… Are you gonna buy some for me or not?" asked Mikan. Natsume got his first taste of the power of Mikan's puppy dog face. And boy, he nearly fell for the little trick.

"No." was another one syllable reply. He was trying hard to resist her cute face.

"You big fat meanie!" said Mikan. Her voice was getting pretty loud, I mean come on, she really wanted the Howalon, and you can't blame her. A few people stopped and stared for a while.

* * *

**Hotaru P.O.V**

"You big fat meanie!" I heard a loud voice that was unmistakably Mikan's. What was she doing at Central Town? What was _I _doing at Central Town you ask? Let me tell you, it wasn't my idea. Here's what happened:

-Flashback-

"Come on, Hotaru! It'll be fun!" said an annoying voice.

"You're sounding like that idiot." I replied in my usual stoic voice.

"What else are you gonna do this whole day? You'll be bored to death." Ruka persisted.

_Hmm… Maybe I can take a few pictures. Who knows when they'll come in handy? Nogi is the Prince's best friend, I'm sure he can help me make big bucks. I don't really care if it's human money. _I plotted.

"Fine, on two conditions. First, I get to bring my camera." I negotiated.

"Sure, why not?" replied Ruka.

_He'll have no idea what hit him._

"Second, you pay me 1000 dollars." I said.

"You're kidding right?" Ruka asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I smirked.

"What are you going to use the money for anyway?" he asked. This guy had a lot to learn.

"I have my reasons." I said, mysteriously.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" he asked again.

"Good, you're getting smarter." I smirked.

"Okay, fine." He said.

I went to get my camera and a few other necessary things.

"Let's go." I said emotionlessly.

"Wait, I want to show you something first." He said.

"No." I answered. I was getting really tired of arguing with this idiot.

He actually had the nerve to drag me to a stable full of animals. If I wasn't so bored, he would have had bruises all over his body right now.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I just love animals." said Ruka as he picked up a bunny and hugged it in his arms.

_So, Nogi has a soft side, eh? I'm not surprised. Besides I'm going to be rich from these pictures! _I thought while snapping photos.

"You remind me of a bunny, cute, shy and cuddly." He said.

_What is wrong with this guy?? Does he have to be so cheesy?_

"Stop being so cheesy, will you?" I said. And all he did was smile! SMILE!! Do you know how irritating it was??

Ruka let out a thoughtful sigh and said, "We can go to Central Town now."

With a slight nod of my head, we went on a bus to Central Town. By the way, he didn't put the bunny back down, weirdo. Who brings a rabbit to a market? I mean, seriously?

-End of Flashback-

And that's how I got stuck here, with this cheesy idiot.

"Is it just me, or was that Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka.

"It was that baka alright." I replied in a bored tone.

"Maybe she's with Natsume, let's go find them." said Ruka.

"Whatever." I replied coldly.

I might be able to get some interesting shots of Mikan with Hyuuga. Most of his fan girls would kill for them.

End of P.O.V

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka found the couple standing in front of the Howalon store. Mikan's eyes were gleaming with stars; saliva was almost falling out of her mouth.

"Natsume? Mikan? What are you doing here?" asked Ruka.

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan as she threw them a questioning look.

"What the heck? Ruka-pyon??" asked Ruka.

"Wellll, I saw you carrying a cute little bunny and pyon just popped into my mind." said Mikan.

"Anyway, back to the point. This baka forced me to come here with her freakishly loud voice." said Natsume in a teasing tone.

"Hmph, Ano… Ruka-pyon, I can call you that right?" asked Mikan.

"If you want I guess…" replied Ruka.

"Okay, Ruka-pyon, this big meanie here won't buy me some Howalon! It looks so good… And I don't have any human money yet…Soo… Could you…maybe…buy me some?" pleaded Mikan.

"Of course!" answered Ruka, grinning brightly.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon! You are much nicer than this twerp here." said Mikan.

When Mikan had her very first bite of the sticky, sweet pink substance, Howalon, she instantly fell in love with it. For the rest of the day, she floated with the clouds.

* * *

In the evening, the sky was an orangey colour, the sun was setting. It was absolutely breathtaking. Mikan saw Natsume sitting against the Sakura tree. His favourite manga was in his hands.

_Wow… I have never seen Natsume look so relaxed before. He's always so tense. This is such a rare scene, he looks much better now, _thought Mikan.

The shadows fell on the handsome prince's face. He looked even hotter than usual. Mikan looked at him for a few moments, not wanting to forget this scene. Then, she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Ne, Natsume…" began Mikan. Natsume let out a small grunt to acknowledge her presence.

"Thanks." She said.

_What is the baka talking about? _Wondered Natsume.

"For what, aho?" asked Natsume.

Mikan ignored the teasing nickname and said, "For everything. Like carrying me to the hospital and bringing me to Central Town… I had fun."

Needless to say, it was a long time since he had enjoyed a day so much too. But he would rather die than admit it. It would damage his reputation. This guy had a lot of pride.

"Hn." replied Natsume.

"And to show my thanks, here." said Mikan while dropping a small box of Howalon onto his lap.

Natsume was a bit taken aback by her actions but didn't show it. Like the Ice Queen, he learned to keep an emotionless mask on his face at all times.

"I don't like sweets." said Natsume.

A sudden flicker of hurt ran across Mikan's face. It faded almost immediately, but it was definitely there. He instantly wished he could take back what he said. He never meant it to come out so cold and harsh.

"Oh, never mind then. You can give it to Luna or something… You know what Natsume? I never thought I would ever grow to like someone like you, I used to think you were just a cold-hearted jerk but you have become a very close friend to me these few days." said Mikan, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Did you call me a jerk? Look who's talking, ugly." teased Natsume. The solemn atmosphere was broken.

"Moron."

"Old hag."

"Meanie."

"Baka."

"Erm… Umm… Egghead!" That was all Mikan could think of.

"Tch. A girl with polka dot panties obviously can't think of a witty retort." smirked Natsume. He found these arguments with the brunette very amusing.

End of Chapter

Me: I need more reviews!

Luna: I doubt anyone's gonna review this chapter.

Me: What? Why?

Luna: Duh, because I'm not in it.

Mikan: Koizumi-chan, I think onee-san's chapter is really good.

Natsume: Hn.

Me: Really! Arigato! I can't believe Natsume said hn! That usually means yes! But then, I made him say it… But still!

A/N: Storylover1234, my Beta, just hired me to become her Beta too! Lol. She didn't have a choice, because her old Beta started getting lazy. Haha. By the way, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan: School! Yay! I can't wait to make new friends.

Me: Oh my gosh! That was the first time in my whole entire life that I have heard someone say that they liked school…

Hotaru: Just ignore the weirdo.

Mikan: Hotarruuuu!! How can you be so mean!

Youichi: Anyway, I'm bored… This story is getting really boooring.

Me: I'm trying my best. Hmph. I just wish I had more reviews.

Sumire: Kyaa!! NATSUME-SAMA!! Youichi-kun!

Me: I will never understand how she pops put of nowhere like that…

Jinno: Enjoy the story. Though I don't know why people read it… It's not educational at all.

Chapter 7

RING!! RING!!

"Oh man… Stupid alarm clock." groaned Mikan as she lazily rubbed her eyes, looking at the time.

"It's only seven thirty in the morning. For once I actually managed to wake up on time." said Mikan.

She glanced at Hotaru and felt a rush of friendship. She didn't want to wake her friend from her dreams. Besides, if she did wake the Ice Queen up, so early in the morning, Hotaru would be in a really grumpy mood. And that was never a good thing.

In the end, she decided to go for a walk. She put on her new school uniform. It was a white short sleeved shirt with a collar and a dark grey skirt that was mid thigh. Mikan wore her sport shoes, tied her hair in a messy pony tail and left the room.

Mikan took her first breath of fresh morning air, it was very refreshing. She knew her way around the palace better now. She hardly ever got lost anymore.

_What a perfect way to start a day! Everything is so beautiful. It's wonderful to be alive! _Thought Mikan. She was a really positive person…

* * *

In the distance, she saw Youichi playing around with a fish in the pond. Mikan jogged up and kneeled down next to him.

"You-chan, what are you doing?" asked Mikan as she cocked her head to the side in interest.

"Onee-chan? Oh, I'm feeding and playing with my baka fish." said Youichi.

"Baka fish?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Onii-sama gave it to me. He found it in the sea, near the shore. Its fin was hurt and I asked Onii-sama if I could have it." replied the silver haired boy.

"Oh…" said Mikan. She didn't know what to say. She had always thought Natsume was a big jerk who was mean to sea creatures.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't go now. Otou-san prepared a limo for you to ride with Onii-sama." said Youichi.

Mikan looked at her wrist watch, it was 9.29.

"WHAT!! I thought I was going to be early for once!" exclaimed Mikan.

Youichi just smirked.

"You-chan, I got to go now. See ya after school!" said Mikan.

"Hai."

Mikan sprinted toward the gate. The limo was just about to leave.

"Cotto matte kudasai!" said Mikan. (If anyone doesn't know, it means wait a minute.)

Natsume heard her voice and turned his head around.

"Late again?" teased Natsume.

"Oh shut up." said Mikan as she stepped into the dark limo.

"By the way, where's Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Luna-san?" asked Mikan. She forgave and forgot everything very quickly and easily.

"Imai and Ruka already left in another limo. And who cares about Luna." said Natsume bitterly as he remembered what she said to Mikan. He hated her even more now that he had gotten to know Mikan better.

"Well… She's your girlfriend after all." said Mikan, with a hint of regret in her tone.

Natsume had no answer and they were silent for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at Alice Academy, the limo was surrounded by swarms of screaming fan girls.

"Kuso." said Natsume as he pushed the car door open, trying to push the fan girls away.

Whereas Mikan sighed and left the limo trying to go unnoticed as she squeezed through the crowd.

She ran along the many corridors, until finally, she found her form room. The class was a mess, some students were standing on chairs, and others had their feet on the table. Most of them were spoilt rich peoples kids.

_Rich bastards… _(A/N I picked it out from Ouran High.)

Mikan scanned the class and saw Hotaru sitting down next to Ruka. She was working on a new invention as usual. Mikan was just about to walk up to her when two American boys appeared in front of her.

"Yo, I'm Joe!"

"Wassup, I'm Bob."

"Hi." replied Mikan politely.

"Did you know there are more chickens than people in the world?" said the guy so called Joe.

Bob just stood there nodding his head like there was no tomorrow.

"Really?" asked Mikan half curious and half amused.

"Seriously guys… Is that really the best way to greet a new student?" said a Chinese girl called Mei Ling. (A/N I told you it was full of different students from overseas.)

Then she turned to Mikan and said, "I'm sorry, their known as the class clowns. Just ignore them if you want." She started literally dragging them away.

Mikan just stood there smiling her big, cheerful smile.

"And just who are you?" asked a Japanese girl with seaweed coloured hair.

There was a badge pinned on her school uniform that practically screamed at you saying 'President of the Natsume, Ruka fan club' in bold red letters.

"President of the Natsume, Ruka fan club?" asked Mikan as she read it out.

"Yep! I'm Shouda Sumire, President of the Natsume, Ruka fan club." said Sumire haughtily.

"He even has an official fan club…" said Mikan in disbelief.

"I'm Sakura Mikan by the way." said Mikan.

* * *

Suddenly, the class fell silent; there was a ripple of whispers and giggles from most of the girls. The only person that could cause such a commotion without doing anything was Prince Natsume. He had his arm draped on Koizumi Luna's shoulders, but his expression was far from a caring, loving boyfriend. They were leading the gang.

Other than being a Prince, Natsume was famous for his amazing looks and cool character. While Luna, was known as the prettiest and most arrogant of all the girls at Alice Academy. She was the Alpha of a clique of girls called 'The Untouchables'. All the girls would have done anything to be part of their group. Who wouldn't want to be pretty and popular?

Mikan, who wasn't all that stupid, guessed their social status at school and pretended she didn't have any idea who they were. Luna shot a few glares at her and started leaning closer to Natsume, for the sake of hurting Mikan.

_Ugh. I'll ignore them. I mean, who cares about Natsume. I know he likes her and she likes him too. A match made in heaven right? I'll just get in the way. Maybe I can convince otou-san to cancel the engagement. _Thought Mikan. Though deep inside, she knew she was lying to herself.

Mikan walked over to sit next to Hotaru, when the teacher came in. The students usually couldn't care less about a new teacher, but this one was different. The noisy class instantly went silent. The new teacher was dark haired and had piercings all over his face. He looked really mysterious and there was an evil glint in his eye.

_He looks familiar somehow… There's a strange and sinister feeling around him. He's bad news. _Pondered Natsume.

_Who is this teacher? It feels like I've met him somewhere. He feels evil for some reason. _Thought Mikan as she stared out the window.

"My name is Parsano. (I didn't spell Persona's name wrong. He changed his name.) I am going to be your new form teacher. Do what I say and you won't get hurt." said Parsano. His voice was cold and hard.

Everyone in class immediately became scared of this new teacher.

"There are three new students today. Two of them are already here, I'm sure you have already met them, Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru. The last kid is Kagero Ryoujii." said Parsano in the same cold voice.

A boy strode into the class room. His hair was wavy, it was the same dark brown shade as his eyes, his skin was tanned just the right colour. In other words, he was tall, dark and handsome. The girls gasped and squealed as he threw them a charming smile that melted their hearts.

All the girls in class (With the exception of Hotaru and Mikan) gaped at him as he scanned the room. He was a guy worthy to compete with even Prince Natsume.

"There's an empty seat next to Sakura, you can sit there." said Parsano.

Ryoujii walked over to Mikan, and gave her a stunning smile. She blushed slightly at the warmth of his gaze.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan. You can call me Mikan if you like." said Mikan warmly.

"Mikan, what a pretty name. Kagero Ryoujii. Nice to meet you." replied the tall, dark stranger that stole the hearts of the girls who saw him.

"Thanks." smiled Mikan.

* * *

During lunchtime, Mikan walked into the cafeteria. On one side of the hall, was the Untouchable's table. They were sitting there along with the jocks and it goes without saying, Natsume. On the other side of the hall, were Hotaru, Sumire, Bob, Joe and Mei Ling.

Mikan hesitated for a split second before confidently striding over to the table with her friends. Suddenly, Ryoujii walked over to their table and asked if he could join them. They immediately said yes and shoved over to give him some space. In a few minutes, Mikan and Ryoujii seemed to be in a deep conversation with each other. Natsume, who was watching their every move in the corner of his eye, felt a small hint of jealousy crawling in the pit of his stomach.

Mikan's first day of school would be described as ordinary. She made fast friends with the two inseparable boys and Mei Ling. She found out that although Sumire seemed like a strong, mean person, she was actually really caring and nice. Also that she was a huge fan of Natsume and nothing would get in her way of marrying her dream prince. Not even Koizumi Luna. And lastly, a perfect guy had come into her life. His name was Kagero Ryoujii. He was the best guy friend any girl would kill to have.

* * *

Hotaru was thinking of ways to use the pictures from Central Town to blackmail people and earn more money.

"Nogi, you're coming with me." said Hotaru coldly.

"No. I got stuff to do." retorted Ruka. He would have gladly followed her any other day, but he had loads of homework from school.

"You have to. Or I'm gonna sell these pictures. Who knows how much money I could get from this." said Hotaru, with an evil smile. She was holding pictures of Ruka playing around with the animals in the barn.

"Where did you get those?" asked Ruka. He was starting to shake nervously.

"You said I could bring my camera." said Hotaru bluntly.

Ruka managed to grab the pictures and he tore them into a million pieces. He smiled triumphantly.

"I knew you were going to do that. So I made copies. You aren't gonna get away that easily." smirked Hotaru.

Ruka let out a sad sigh as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, Hotaru, you win."

Mikan lay on her soft bed, her chestnut eyes were shut, thinking back at everything that had happened at school. She was trying to sort her mixed feelings about Luna, Ryoujii and Natsume. She was more confused than ever.

_I think Ryoujii is a really kind person and he's really interesting too! I don't understand the feeling I got when I saw Natsume with Luna. There were butterflies in my stomach. And what's with the new teacher? Parsano, is it? Why does it feel like I've met him before? He seems kinda scary. _

Before Mikan could do any more thinking, loud doorbell broke her train of thought.

"Would someone please get the door!" shouted an annoyed Natsume from his room.

"I'll get it!" she sang as she raced down the stairs.

When she saw the person standing at the door, her jaw dropped, her eyes widened in shock.

"W…Wh…What?" was all she could manage.

End of Chapter

Me: Cliff Hanger!! Don't you just wish you knew what was gonna happen?

Bob: I like chocolate!

Joe: I like chickens!

Me: What the heck, guys?

Ryoujii: Haha. You guys are funny.

Mikan: Yay! I'm glad onee-chan put all of you in the story. You're all really cool!

Natsume: Tch. You're all freaks. What are they even doing in the story? They aren't real characters.

Me: I see the green eyed monster coming, jealous?

Natsume: Jealous? Of what? Your characters? You wish.

Youichi: Sigh… Teenagers can be so stupid. Review for my onee-chan, please.

A/N: Storylover1234 helped me! If you like the story, thank my beta too. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, just this story.

A/N: Sorry for late update! Gomenasai! Beta been busy too.

Me: The holidays have started!! Yippee! I'm so happy!

Natsume: Someone's getting annoying.

Me: Not even you can make me angry, Na-tsu-me!

Mikan: I agree!

Me: Wanna know why? Because I drew a picture of him! Heehee.

Natsume: So?

Me: giggles Amateur, don't you get it? Not only do I get to make you say what I want, I also get to make you wear what I want too!

Ruka: Really? Poor Natsume, what did you make him wear?

Me: A cat costume. Muahahah.

Hotaru: I like the way you think. We should work together one day.

Me: Great minds think alike. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8

"W…Wh…What?!" was all she could manage.

"Hey." said the brown haired boy standing at the door. His eyebrows were raised in amusement.

"K…Kagero-kun…What a…are y…you doing here?" stuttered Mikan.

"Can't a boy come visit his pretty friend? And I'd like it if you could call me Ryoujii." He said, warmly. His features looked even better when he smiled.

"Of course! It's just…How did you know where I lived?" asked Mikan curiously.

"I have my sources. May I come in?" asked Ryoujii politely.

"Oh right. Come on in." said Mikan.

"Who's at the door?" shouted Natsume his head popped out of his bedroom.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, glaring at Ryoujii, who was standing a few inches away from Mikan.

"What… Can't a friend come visit?" asked Mikan innocently.

"Tch." replied Natsume. He shot a cold glare at Ryoujii before muttering angrily and walked back into his room.

"I'm sorry. He's kinda grumpy today for some reason…" apologized Mikan. "Come on, I'll bring you to the living room."

"It's alright. I didn't know you were living with Hyuuga-san though." said Ryouijii as he gave her a questioning look.

"It's a long story… I don't think you would want to know…" said Mikan.

"It's okay, I got time." said Ryoujii.

"Well… You have to promise not to tell anyone." said Mikan hesitantly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"The truth is… I'm a mermaid." said Mikan.

She suddenly found the pattern on the carpet very interesting. Mikan held her breath and waited for 'Freak!' or 'I should've known' in a disgusted, cold voice. Most humans disliked merfolk for some unknown reason.

But instead, his response was "No way! That's really cool! I knew there was something special about you, other than your bubbly character, which set you above the other girls."

"Huh? Don't you think I'm a freak or anything?" asked Mikan.

"Why should I? Aren't mermaids beautiful, graceful creatures that are girls with tails instead of feet?" asked Ryoujii.

"I guess so… I just didn't think you would want to be friends with some weird marine creature…" said Mikan.

"Well I think marine creatures are great things." said Ryoujii firmly. "I read in some books that merfolk have to suffer before they can transform into humans. Why would you want to do that? And that still doesn't explain why you're living with Hyuuga."

"Hehe… Actually, I'm engaged to Natsume, to unite the merpeople with the humans." said Mikan with a sigh.

"Oh… Do you want to though?" asked Ryoujii with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't know. I don't really want to marry a jerk like Natsume. I always wanted to marry my one and true love, you know? Isn't that every young girl's dream?" said Mikan. She had a far away look on her face.

"Why don't you come to the movies with me? It can help you get your mind off things. You can chill and have fun!" said Ryoujii as he tried to change the subject.

"Sure, but I have to ask Natsume and the King first, anyway, thanks for cheering me up, you're really a good friend." said Mikan.

Friend wasn't exactly the word he was looking for, but ignored it for the time being. He didn't want to scare this fragile girl away.

"Does Saturday sound okay? I'll pick you up at about 11." He said.

"Yea, I can hardly wait!" said Mikan.

"I gotta run now."

"Oh, okay. Bye then. And thanks."

Mikan leaned over and gave him a quick, light hug. And fate stepped in, for just as that happened; Natsume came out to get some fresh air. When he saw this friendly exchange, he let out an annoyed groan and sent another deathly glare at Ryoujii.

"Get a room, polka." He teased, only his voice was icy cold.

"NATSUME, HENTAI!" screamed Mikan.

"I think I'll just leave." said Ryoujii, grinning at them.

"Oh right. I'm so sorry… See you tomorrow!" said Mikan, realizing that her guest was still there.

When the dark haired boy finally left the building, Natsume said, "What was that about?"

"You're the only person in the entire world that can turn a friendly hug into something perverted…" said Mikan, shaking her head.

Natsume just shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, do I have to do any princess stuff on Saturday?" asked Mikan.

"No. Why?" asked Natsume.

"Okay, because I'm going to the movies with Ryoujii." said Mikan.

_What! She just met him and she's already going on a date with the idiot? Hold it! Why should I care? _Thought Natsume.

"Whatever." said Natsume, trying not to sound bothered.

"Kay! Thanks." said Mikan enthusiastically.

"So you and that idiot are going out, eh?" said Natsume. He was starting to shout. "What a perfect match."

"We aren't going out! It's just having fun with a friend. There's no need in raising your voice. Hmph." said Mikan and she walked haughtily toward her room.

_What's wrong with me? What am I getting angry about? She's just a dumb, ugly mermaid._ Natsume tried his hardest to shake his feelings off.

* * *

"Hmm…What should I wear?" asked Mikan.

"How about that pink polka dotted dress?" asked Mei Ling.

"I think Mikan would look better in that purple mini skirt with a tank top." said Sumire frowning.

Mikan invited her close friends over for a sleepover party. It was the night just before her date with Ryoujii. Hotaru, Sumire and Mei Ling were helping her choose something to wear.

"Girls spend way to much time thinking about how they look, don't you agree, Joe?"

"I know how you feel… I just shut my eyes and inney-mini-miney-mow, and there you have it! Today's clothes are already picked out."

I forgot to mention, Bob and Joe found out and insisted they came along. They weren't going to spend the night; they just came to hang out for a while.

Mei Ling sighed, shook her head, and let out a small smile. "When will you ever learn…?"

Mikan smiled and said, "Anyway, Hotaru, do you think I should wear a spaghetti strap top with jeans?"

OBAA-SAN OBAA-SAN

"Oww…"

"That was an old invention of mine… Invention No.157 Old lady hammer. It is a hammer with the face of an old lady on it. It is used to hit people of my choice, on the head."

"What did I do this time?" whined Mikan.

"Your fashion sense is as bad as an old lady in the 80s." was her blunt reply.

"Hoootaruu! Hmph…"

Hotaru grabbed a spaghetti strapped purple top and a pink skirt and tossed it at Mikan.

"Put it on."

"Sigh…Okay." said Mikan as she trudged to the bathroom.

"Wow…" gasped Mei Ling.

The spaghetti strap top clung on to her petite figure and the skirt fell a few inches above her knees, showing off her slim legs.

"Perfect! The colours really bring out you eyes." said Sumire as she nodded her head approvingly.

"Hot chick alert!" joked Bob and Joe in unison.

Mikan blushed shyly, "Aww… Really guys? Arigato, that means a lot to me."

All of her friends nodded their heads, with the exception of Hotaru of course. Her lips curled into a rare tiny smile, which only Mikan saw.

"Now that that's over, let the fun begin!" announced Joe.

"I am NOT eating _that_." whined Sumire. You could see the fear in her eyes.

"What, this? Caramel popcorn?" asked Mikan.

"Well, yea! You aren't really going to eat that are you?"

"Why not? It tastes good!" said Mikan, throwing a handful into her mouth.

"Euuurrrgghh! You really have no idea how bad that is for your figure, do you?"

HAHAHAHA… Everyone burst out laughing.

"Was that what you're scared of?" laughed Bob.

They chased poor Sumire around the room, trying to get her to eat some snacks.

The night was full of caramel popcorn, hired movies, and of course a whole lot of talking. There was also an annoyed raven haired boy, who couldn't sleep from the noise.

* * *

A certain brunette woke up at the start of what was going to be a very eventful day. She turned to her left and saw three of her friends sleeping silently. The girl smiled gently as she thanked Kami-sama for such great friends.

_I know there's something important happening today… Is it one of those princess stuff? No… Oh, wait, I'm going to the movies with Ryoujii-kun. I better start getting ready._

"Ano, Mikan-chan, can I curl your hair for the date?"

Mikan jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh, um… Would it be too much trouble?"

"Of course not! Hotaru-chan can help me and Sumire-chan can put your make up! This is going to be soo much fun!" squealed Mei Ling, getting excited.

"What time is it? Do people really wake up so early?" groaned Sumire.

The others giggled.

"Let me do some last minute touches." said Mei Ling.

"All done." said Sumire, looking proudly at her masterpiece.

Mikan gave a small twirl.

"Mikan," started Hotaru.

Everyone in the room immediately turned and gave their full attention to her. It was extremely rare for her to say something, and pretty rare for her to call Mikan by her name as well.

"For once in you life, you actually look presentable." She said in her stoic tone.

Most people wouldn't have really considered this as a compliment, but coming from the Ice Queen, this was the best you could get.

Tears glistened in Mikan's eyes as she said, "Arigato, Hotaru."

End of Chapter

Mikan: Wow Hotaru! I never knew you would say such a nice thing to me!

Hotaru: I wouldn't, this baka author had to pay me 5000 yen to say it.

Me: Ehehe… Well, money can't buy everything!

Sumire: Sniff I know what you mean…Sniff

Mikan: Permy, what's wrong?

Sumire: Money can't buy Prince Natsume-sama's love!!

Me: The twerp has been raised to Prince, eh? Anyway, guys aren't worth your tears, right? 

Sumire: What are you blabbering about!! Prince Natsume-sama is worth EVERYTHING!

Me: Shakes head dejectedly. I was never good at comforting people anyhow…

A/N I really appreciate the help of Storylover1234. Thanks for not falling asleep when you're reading my boring old chapters! Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Ryoujii-kun!!

Sumire: RYOUJII-SAMA!!

Me: -.- I thought you were forever faithful to Natsume…

Sumire: Er…ehehe… I am! I just wanted to help Ryoujii-sama fit in! Because he's new and all…

Me: Suuure…

Ryoujii: Thanks, but I'll be fine…

Mikan: Aww… Ryoujii-kun, you're so polite.

Natsume: glares Being a pretty boy, are we?

Me: Just because Ryoujii is practically everything you're not, doesn't mean you have to be mean!

Hotaru: Mikan, if you wanna go with Kagero, I approve.

Natsume: starting to boil with anger

Youichi: I'm just going to start the story for onee-chan, before onii-chan gets too angry.

Chapter 9

A grumpy 14 year old teenager woke up to the chatter of a few excited girls.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_What the hell is that noise? What time is it?_

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

_It's only 10:30 in the morning! And it's a Saturday! Who in the right mind would wake up at a time like this? I usually wake up at 12 something. _

I let out a soft groan and sat down the bed with my shoulders hunched. I rested my chin on my palm; I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what was causing it. I was going to be in a very irritable mood today. I tiredly dragged myself out of the comfort of my room to find out what the commotion was about.

"Mikan-chan, you're so lucky to have a guy like Ryoujii-kun!" teased a familiar voice.

I immediately froze at that sentence. The voice was probably some girl in our form, but that wasn't what made me freeze. It was what she said. I realized what the bad feeling was coming from.

_I hate her for giving me that frustrating feeling. I hate it! I've been getting that feeling so much ever since __**she **__came here. I knew mermaids were never good. Kuso!_

**End of P.O.V**

"Mei Ling! It's not what you think! I'm just hanging out with a good friend, that's all." said Mikan, her face flushing pink.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, looking bored.

"Mikan, I have to go." She said quietly.

"What, now? Why?" asked the beautifully dressed Princess.

"I have some important business to attend to." She replied.

"Sigh… Only of you have to… Bye then, see ya later."

Sumire's eyes were exploring the hugeness of the hall when she came across a guy running a hand through his smooth raven hair.

"Kyaa!! It's Prince Natsume-sama!! What is he doing at your house, Mikan?" squealed Sumire.

"Huh? Ohhh… Him…" said Mikan. "Actually, this is Natsume's house. Sigh…"

Mei Ling and Sumire looked questioningly at her.

Mikan hesitated. She didn't want her new friends to treat her differently just because she was different.

_I guess I just have to trust them… Ryoujii was really nice about it! Kami-sama, please help me through this! _Prayed Mikan. She suddenly found the floor very interesting.

She took a deep breath before saying, "Actually, my real home is thousands of feet under the water."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sumire, tapping her feet impatiently.

"The truth is I'm actually a mermaid." blurted Mikan.

She nervously stole a glance at their reactions.

Mei Ling looked surprised, then she rose and eyebrow. Whereas Sumire frowned in doubt and looked back at her curiously.

"You're serious, aren't you?" asked Mei Ling carefully.

Mikan solemnly nodded her head.

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" said Sumire.

"Because… I thought you would treat me differently and make fun of me, knowing that I was… well… different."

"I thought you would have known and trusted us enough to know that we would never do that to you." said Sumire genuinely hurt.

"I…I'm sorry, Permy and Mei Ling. I guess I wasn't thinking straight." replied Mikan letting out a weak smile.

"It's okay, we forgive you, right Sumire." said Mei Ling, returning a warm smile.

"Hmph… Fine, but only if you stop calling me Permy." said Sumire firmly.

Mikan giggled and said, "Okay… Thanks, you guys are really good frie-"

Ding Dong

Mikan's thank you was interrupted by the doorbell. She ran to the open the door.

"Hey." said Ryoujii.

"Hi." said Mikan blushing shyly like the princesses in all fairytale stories.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked, smiling.

**Natsume P.O.V**

_What's his problem? _I thought angrily.

"Hai." replied Mikan.

"Mikan, we'll go now, okay?" said Mei Ling.

"Have fun!" exclaimed Sumire.

"Okay, thanks for everything guys!"

She left followed that Kagero dude with a silly grin on her childish face. Her friends had already left the house giggling like a bunch of pre school girls. Tch.

I walked around the room, debating on what to do today. I went to get some breakfast, but I wasn't really all that hungry. I glanced at the clock, hardly any time had passed.

_Damn. What can I do today? Maybe I'll go to the movies… _I wondered cunningly.

I put on a dark coat and some sunglasses to avoid those demented fan girls. I didn't want to attract attention with the royal limos and decided to take a taxi.

"Cinema." I instructed the taxi driver.

"Why are you wearing that coat and sunglasses, your highness?" the taxi driver recognized him because he took them off for a while.

"Don't ask questions, just drive." He said coldly.

The taxi driver sweat dropped and stayed silent.

* * *

The mass of people at the movies was unbelievable, there were people everywhere.

_Damn it, how am I going to find them now? I don't even know which movie their going to watch! I can't believe I got myself into this situation! _I could have mentally slapped myself.

_Sigh… I can't go back off now… _

I was just about to think reasonably and leave when I heard **her **voice.

"Ne, Ryoujii, let's watch that show!" she said, literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"So, you like drama and love stories, huh?" said Ryoujii, smiling.

Mikan flushed and nodded her head slowly.

_How pathetic. How can anyone actually like those sickeningly cheesy movies._

"Okay, we'll watch 'Twilight'. I heard it was a famous book."

"It is! How did you know! It was my favourite book ever!"

The couple went on with their little conversation about…ugh…books.

_So, they're__ watching Twilight, eh? Am I really going to do this? But then, I can't have come all this way for nothing… _

The girl at the ticket booth had a one quick look at my face and she started flirting and fluttering her eyelashes.

_Get a life. _I thought annoyed. _At least she didn't recognize me. _

I found a seat a few rows behind them. The movie began.

The movie was boring with really corny scenes. Again, I can't think of anyone who would like this show, with and acception of the weird idiot, polka of course… I was just about to fall asleep when I saw something that pissed me off. The Kagero kid took off his jacket and put it around her. _Why the hell did he do that? _Then I saw her throw a grateful smile at him. Argh. His arm didn't leave her shoulder.

_Bastard. Why the hell did polka let him do that?_

**End of P.O.V**

What really happened was:

Mikan shivered a little from the cold. Ryoujii noticed this and put his jacket around her. She smiled gratefully and thanked him softly. He put his arms around her, but she was too engrossed in the movie to notice it.

At the end of the movie, Mikan sighed sadly. Ryoujii immediately saw this and reacted by asking what was wrong.

"Nothing much really, its just that watching the movie, with Bella moving away from her mom and everything, made me a little homesick…" she said.

"Why don't you ask Hyuuga-san if you could arrange for you to take a few weeks off and go back to Cherry?" he asked whispering in her ear.

_Is he…kissing her ear?? _Wondered Natsume as he let out a low, angry growl.

"That's a great idea!"

"Actually…Maybe that's not such a good idea…" said Ryoujii, suddenly regretting what he said.

"Why ever not?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Well… The main reason is that I'll miss you... And that I don't want to see you suffer when you get back…" admitted Ryoujii.

"Aww… You're so sweet!" said Mikan as she leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Right then, Natsume was about to shout angrily at both of them, but stopped himself just in time.

_Argh! I was this close to blowing my cover! _He swore under his breath.

He walked stiffly out of the cinema and took a cab home.

* * *

"Natsume? Where did you go? I just got back from the movies." said Mikan lightly.

"Hn." He replied, distractedly. He had too many things on his mind.

"I had a lot of fun! We watched Twilight."

"Hn."

"Sigh… It's no use talking to you… All your answers are only one syllable anyway." said Mikan. "Oh ya, I almost forgot."

"What…"

"I was wondering if you would let me go home for a few weeks to visit my friends and family underwater." said Mikan nervously.

"No." said Natsume, fiercely.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." He was trying hard to control his anger.

"I hate you! Meanie! I just wanted to see my family and friends and you just won't let me!" said Mikan. Tears were pouring down her pale cheeks. She ran towards her room and shut the door.

Natsume was left standing there. He felt a sharp jab when she said three words 'I hate you'.

His intense crimson orbs were covered by his raven bangs as he whispered, "I can't let you go home, because if you leave, you will never come back… And I can't bear to see you suffer again…"

End of Chapter

Me: I'm tired…

Aoi: Onee-san, you should get more sleep!

Mikan: That was exactly what I was thinking!

Me: Aoi, you're like a mini version of Mikan.

Natsume: You're story sucks; I would never say something like that.

Me: Well too bad, I made you say it!

Hotaru: Sticking you tongue out, huh? How childish.

Me: I'm not childish! Besides, I can make you kiss Ruka in the next chapter!

Ruka: Hey! That's mean!

Hotaru: Don't you dare. glares while charging bakagun

Me: sweatdrops couldn't you tell I was joking, Hotaru? Ehehe. I don't wanna die just yet… You guys want me to continue the story right? Right?

A/N: Thank you Beta. You rock! R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The only place I own Gakuen Alice is in my dreams.

Mikan: Look at my cute little snowman! I made it myself!

Natsume: Burn

Mikan: Heyyy! You melted my poor Snowy!

Me: Snowy?

Mikan: It was his name…

Natsume: How original…

Koko: It's such a cute name, just like-

Natsume: If you cherish your life, and don't want to become ashes, I suggest you stop talking.

Me: You guys!! You're NOT supposed to have alices in this story!

Youichi: shrugs Come on Aoi. Let's leave these senior citizens in peace.

Aoi: giggles Senior citizens… Anyway, enjoy this chapter! If you want to enjoy it even more, go eat a chocolate chip cookie! 

Chapter 10

Mikan sighed as ran a brush through her silky brown hair. She was getting really homesick and some arrogant prince wasn't letting her go.

"Hotaru, don't you want to go back home? Aren't you homesick?" she asked her best friends sitting beside her.

"No. I've been making much more money here from Nogi and Hyuuga." replied Hotaru, soullessly.

"Sigh… I should have expected that. I really miss Otou-san and our friends." She whispered. "I wish Okaa-san was here to help me through these hard times too."

"You never know, she might be with you right now…" said Hotaru. He tone was surprisingly gentle.

"I miss her…" said Mikan said. Her expression started to cloud over as she remembered the horrible day her life changed forever.

-Flashback-

"He's coming. Mikan, get out of here!" screamed the Queen.

"What? Who is coming?" asked Mikan.

"Persona, the evil merman who has already killed so many of our merpeople and done so many horrible deeds… Now swim away from here! And lead as many merpeople as you can away from here! It's too dangerous!" said Yuka.

"No! I'm NOT going to leave this building without you!" retorted a stubborn 4 yea old mermaid.

"Your father and his army will hold him back for as long as they can. I have to help him. You have to get to safety!" cried Yuka.

"Besides, you can't help that much! You haven't even used a sword before!" shouted Mikan, making a desperate attempt to make her mother stay. She found out later how important her mother's answer was.

"I-I can help, but in ways you never knew... You have it in you too, but I hope there never comes a time where you have to use it. I can't tell you anymore, Mikan. I'm sorry I just can't." replied Yuka helplessly.

Mikan had no idea what her mother was talking about, but she knew that there was no chance of her staying.

"But… Okaa-san!" hopeless tears were streaming down her cheeks. (Don't know how that happens underwater… Sorry, but deal with it. Lol.)

Hotaru's face was pale as she weakly said, "Mikan, we have to go, now."

She gently pulled Mikan slowly away. She didn't want to leave her loving aunt who treated her like a daughter, even if she was a mermaid-in-waiting, but she knew what she had to do. It was for the safety of the princess and the good of their kingdom.

"Promise me you will come back with dad! Promise me!" whispered Mikan softly, just loud enough for her mother to hear.

"I…Mikan, your father and I love you very much. But…" Yuka's gentle voice trailed off.

"Please… Promise me both of you will come back." Mikan choked back the new batch of tears that were threatening to overflow.

"I… I can only promise you that nothing will happen to you or Hotaru. Goodbye." With that, the Queen gracefully swam off to aid her King.

That was the last time the brunette saw her dear, beloved mother.

Hotaru and Mikan led as many merfolk to safety. The many days after, everyone was sick with worry, particularly Mikan and Hotaru. Until one day, the King stumbled toward them. His face was deathly white, the colour you would see on a corpse. His expression was unreadable.

"...I'm... back." He said, struggling to get the word out of his mouth. He was smiling, but the warmth didn't reach his miserable blue eyes.

"W…Where's mum?" asked Mikan. She really did not want to know the answer, but she needed to ask that question.

"She's gone… She's gone… He took her away from me…" whispered Narumi. After saying this out loud, his eyes widened in shock as if this whole tragedy finally sunk in.

-End of Flashback-

"Sometimes, Natsume can be such an arrogant jerk… He's the only thing between us and dad and all our friends." sighed Mikan.

* * *

"Mikan-hime! How are you today?" said a stranger.

"Would you like me to carry your books for you?" said another one.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She spotted Joe walking toward her. Bob wasn't too far behind.

"What is going on here?" demanded Mikan.

"Well, let's get straight to the point." said Joe, imitating a business-like tone.

"You, Sakura Mikan, have captured the hearts of many boys in our year." agreed Bob.

"So, they got together and formed a whole new fan club!"

"It's called the Mikan-hime fan club."

"Are you serious?" asked Mikan.

Mei Ling ran up and nodded her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late for class." said Sumire.

* * *

"Thank you for showering us with your late presence. Take you seats." said Parsano-sensei in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

Mikan shuddered. The teacher never failed to scare her.

At that moment, the 'Untouchables' walked in, along with Natsume and his gang. Luna was glowering at Mikan.

"Hyuuga, Sakura, meet me after class immediately." said Parsano nonchalantly.

Natsume glanced at Mikan questioningly and she shook her head in reply.

"I have no idea what this is about." She mouthed to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her before striding to his seat.

After the lesson, Mikan and Natsume lingered in the classroom. Everyone else had packed their books and left the room.

"So, neither of you recognize me, eh? I'm not surprised. Both of you were so young and ignorant." said Parsano. His voice was malicious.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Natsume.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Parsano-sensei." said Mikan. Her voice was shaking with fear. She tried to put on a brave face, but let's face it, she's no superhero.

Parsano laughed, but there was no warmth in the sound, it was pure evil.

"Well, let's just say that we've met before. And it wasn't a very pleasant encounter." He said as he began walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mikan.

Natsume just shrugged and sauntered off, deep in thought.

_What was the mental teacher talking about? He seems familiar, but it was probably just me being paranoid. _

Mikan was just as bewildered as he was.

* * *

As she was clearing her books, the 'Untouchables' appeared at the door. Luna marched in front of Mikan, her eyes furious.

"Er… Hi." said Mikan.

"Oh puh-lease, save the stupid greeting, will ya?" said Luna roughly.

She snapped her fingers and a girl stepped forward to drag Mikan out of the room.

"Hey! Koizumi-san, what's going on?" asked Mikan as she failed to loosed the girl's tight hold.

"This is payback." replied Luna.

"For what?" asked Mikan incredulous.

"For everything, you biatch!"

Mikan cringed.

"For taking away my Natsume-sama!" shouted Luna.

"You already got Kagero-sama! Don't be greedy!" cried another curly haired girl.

"What are you talking about?"

At this point, Luna stepped forward.

"Don't act all innocent. Biatch." And she slapped Mikan on a cheek.

The rest of the Untouchables began pulling her smooth hair and tearing pieces of her clothes. Mikan dodged and defended some of the punches and kicks that were flying at her, but there were too many of them. A drop of blood streaked down her lip.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The girls froze.

"R-Ruka-sama?" squeaked one. Her hand stopped in a midair slap, and dropped beside her. She was the biggest Ruka fan. She thought he was better looking than Prince Natsume.

"You-make-me-sick." Ruka spat every syllable as he shoved them aside to help Mikan up.

Mikan had hurt her ankle in the fight and she was slowly loosing conciousness.

"Ruka-pyon?" she asked faintly.

"Yes, Mikan? Are you okay? Come on, I'll carry you back home. I'll let Natsume or Ryoujii or even Hotaru deal with these… these…animals." Ruka's eyes were still cold and steely.

The Untouchables flinched in fear. They had heard of stories about Hotaru and her inventions and they didn't all have happy endings. None of them wanted to be the first to find out, they also knew how close she was to Mikan.

"P-please d-don't tell them…" said Mikan breathlessly.

They dropped their jaws and Ruka looked doubtfully back at her.

"But… Look at what they _did_ to you!" he said skeptically.

"It wasn't their fault…" replied Mikan. She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

It was obvious Ruka wanted to keep arguing the subject, but he could see that Mikan couldn't take it any longer. He put her on his back and began walking away without giving the Untouchables another glance.

* * *

"Nogi." said Hotaru in a composedly. Her gaze flickered to Mikan. For just a moment, her eyes flashed with worry, but immediately returned to its normal coldness.

"Nogi." she repeated, louder. "What happened to Mikan?" Her voice cold and hard, like a marble stone really.

"You don't have to worry, she's... She's fine." said Ruka, uncertainly. He really wanted to tell Hotaru everything, it could have been the look on her face, but it also could have been his more-than-a-crush on her.

"Don't play games with me Nogi."

If looks could kill, Ruka would have fallen flat on the carpeted floor.

"She just got into a little scratch with a few jealous… people." He was having a hard time using a description as mild as _jealous _and _people_.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot impatiently. Ruka knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he couldn't break his promise with Mikan, much as he wanted to.

"It wasn't a very big deal… Anyway, we have to get someone to check if Mikan's okay." He said.

Hotaru glared frostily at him as she gave a sharp nod. Though that didn't mean everything was just about over…

End of Chapter

Hotaru: What the hell, Nogi?

Ruka: It's not my fault! Mikan told me not to tell you!

Mikan: Well, technically, its not my fault either. It's the author who told me to tell Ruka to not tell you, Hotaru…

Natsume: What are you guys talking about?

Me: Nothing… Guys, keep you mouth shut, or somehow or other I'll kick you out of the story.

Sumire: Someone's cranky…

Luna: Just because she couldn't get enough reviews. smug smile

Me: Ugh, this is hopeless…

Narumi: Please make sure nothing happens to my dear sweet Mi-chan.

Tsubasa: I have to go on Mikan's side because I'm her senpai, but I also have to go on cherrycookie's side, because no one is with her and because she is also my kouhai… Pressure's on man!

Me: There are no sides… Sigh… Anyway, I'm sure Mikan will be very interested to know that I went on a Geography excursion.

Mikan: Really? Where did you go??

Me & Beta: To the cemetery… And the market…

Mikan: Oooh cool! What's a cemetery?

Silence…

Mikan: What? I was joking, of course I know what a cemetery is! I'm not _that_ dumb!

A/N: Beta has been very busy, and so have I. Gomenasai! I apologize again for not updating a lot… R&R!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Me: Trying to write some emo poems. I'm learning from a friend called Joe.

Joe: Yea, I know. I totally rock at writing emo poems.

Mikan: Ooooh! Can I help?

Bob: No offence or anything, but Mikan, I don't really think you're going to help a lot…

Natsume: Tch. Little Miss Sunshine turning into a Wannabe Emo.

Mikan: PFFTT! JERKFACE!

Both have a glaring competition, you can see the electricity between they're gaze.

Me: Whoa, break it up people. We have a chapter to start.

Ryoujii: I'll start it! It'll be my first time.

Mikan: Good luck.

Ryoujii: Thanks. Here it goes! Please enjoy the story everyone!

Chapter 11

**Mikan P.O.V**

_Ouch my leg is killing me… Think… What did I do this time? I didn't fall down the stairs, did I? Nah… _I thought jokingly, and that was when all the events of the day before flooded into my mind.

My eyes flew open. The first thing I saw was a blur of gold and black. In a few seconds, my eyes focused. I saw Ruka's caring expression, then Natsume's cold glare.

"Natsume!" I gasped. I shot Ruka a meaningful look. He slowly shook his head.

_What does that mean? _I felt like shouting at him. This was so frustrating.

_Does he mean 'No, I didn't tell him' Or 'No,__ I did tell him and I'm sorry'? I have to ask him after Natsume leaves…_

"Polka, what kind of idiot falls down on flat ground?" asked Natsume in an aggravated voice. His worry had turned into exasperation.

_Oh, phew… Thank heavens Ruka-pyon didn't say anything. I should trust him, but still… Did __he have to use an excuse that made me seem like such a klutz?_

"Oi, baka." said a voice that snapped me back into reality.

"Oh, right. Er… I was in a hurry, and everyone falls down once in a while. You don't have to be so mean about it." I quickly replied.

Natsume rolled his eyes and asked if he could leave because he had some important things to do. The millisecond the door closed behind him, I let out a big sigh of relief.

**End of P.O.V**

"Ruka-pyon, thanks for not-

The door opened to reveal a lavender haired girl with her eyebrows knit together and a slight frown on her face.

Hotaru turned to Ruka and said, "Leave, now."

"Please." She added as an afterthought. Mikan was jumped slightly at her sudden politeness.

Ruka threw a glance at Mikan before nodding his head and leaving the room.

"Baka, what happened?" asked Hotaru.

"D-didn't Ruka tell you? T-that I-I fell down?" spluttered Mikan as she tried to explain. She was never good at lying, remember?

Hotaru rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm not an idiot. I know that you're clumsy and all, but you wouldn't have gotten so many bruises from just that. Besides, if Ruka was telling the truth, that means he lied to me when he first carried you home. He let spill some stuff about _jealous people._ Mind telling me who they were?"

"It wasn't a big deal. It was just a few girls who were having a bad day…" said Mikan.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

"SHEESH, Hotaru! You seriously should join the FBI, you too darn good at interrogating people and finding out stuff." said Mikan shaking her head.

Hotaru smirked and replied, "I try, but you aren't going to get away with changing the subject. Who do you take me for? R-Nogi?"

_Was Hotaru going to call Ruka by his first name? I have to dig deeper into this. _Thought Mikan. Hence 'Get Hotaru to go with Ruka' was put into form.

"Hotaru, can we not talk about this? It's no big deal. It's over."

_The baka doesn't wanna be a taddle-tale. Can't she tell the difference between something serious? But once she makes up her mind, you can't change it. _Hotaru scolded Mikan in her mind.

Hotaru just gave Mikan a disapproving look and left the room. And then the King waltzed in.

"Man, I'm getting a lot of visitors… Hi Uncle Hyuuga." greeted Mikan.

"Feeling better?" asked the King.

She nodded her head.

"Good, because I have something for you to do. Me and a few of my hand-picked government are going to have a meeting with you father and some of his associates. We have to plan an attack on Persona." said the King seriously.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mikan. "I-I thought Persona was in Cherry Prison ever since… ever since _that_ incident." She still didn't have the heart to talk about that sad day.

"Well, he escaped."

"Hold it for a second. How do you know about Persona anyway? Isn't he a mermaid?"

"He is an enemy of us humans as well. Many lives of our people were lost when he was on loose. Now, any other questions? If not, as I was saying we have to plan attack. Your father and I have arranged an army of our own to fight against him. Though, I'm not sure if we have a chance. The last time he declared war on Cherry, he had millions of troops from who knows where."

Mikan was staring emotionlessly at the floor as she said, "I want to help fight. I think I can. That was what mother was talking about. She told me there was a-a kind of… oh I don't know… Just something we could do, when the time comes."

She had never forgotten her mother's last words.

"That determined look you're giving me tells me that you're not going to change your mind about this, are you? So, I'm just going to give up, and let your father deal with this." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"Fine. So when is this meeting?" asked Mikan, coldly.

"The coming Friday, and do me a favour and tell your husband-to-be, will you?"

"Ugh, fine." replied Mikan, shuddering as she thought of those words.

* * *

"Oi, Natsume! Where the hell are you?" called Mikan as she walked into his room.

"Natsume?" said Mikan again as she scanned the contents of his room. She had to admit, she was surprised. His room was a dark shade of blue, there was a shelf full of his different mangas. There was a wide-screened TV with a Wii.

_What else can you expect from a guy? _chuckled Mikan silently. That was when she saw an open box and before the princess could look away fast enough (she's not nosy), she saw a collection of pictures of Luna. Mikan gasped.

_Does he really like Luna that much? _Much as she didn't want to be, she was painfully hurt. Without knowing it, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_Is he really affecting me that much? I knew this was coming anyway, she's his girlfriend.__ Besides he's a big fat jerk. I just thought he would at least give me a bit of respect. After all, I'm living with him, going to be forced to marry him and everything. _Cried Mikan and she took a deep breath, stopped her tears and ran out of his room.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was irritable and angry. I had just come back from a meeting with some of my father's associates, in other words, the country's council.

_B__astards who think they can do whatever they want. They're even willing to threaten me to take over the throne after my old bloke dies. Tch. _

I was busy complaining to myself on the way to my room when Polka suddenly dashed past me. Is it just me, or did I see shiny liquid on Polka's cheeks? I turned my head slightly to see a silver box with its cover open.

_Freaking hell! Is that the damn box Luna forced me to keep? I was just about to throw it__ away. Did Polka see it? She isn't going to do anything stupid, is she? Besides, why would she care?_

I groaned in anguish as I began chasing after her.

"Oi! Polka!"

Relief spread over me when she paused and turned around. I saw her delicate face streaked with wet tears.

"What." She stated more than asked. Her voice was icier than I could have ever thought possible.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in a comparably monotonous tone.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me. After all, who needs an ugly old fiancé, not that I want to be, when you have a blonde airheaded girlfriend and all the fan girls of the world on their knees worshipping you."

Her face revealed no emotions although her eyes betrayed her feelings. The two hazel eyes were still glistening with tears of hurt… and anger. I felt like punching whatever was hurting her. Ironic, isn't it, that I'm the one that's hurting her.

"You saw the box didn't you?" I asked coldly.

"So what if I did? We agreed, didn't we? That we would stay away from each other and try to get our parents to change their minds about the forced marriage? Let me clarify, you don't have to explain anything to me." She replied.

"Luna forced me to keep the freaking box of her ugly pictures. I was about to throw the damn thing away." I said, trying really hard to keep my voice steady.

"Ugh, whatever. I don't really care." answered Polka as she turned and began walking away.

I couldn't tell anything from the tone of her voice. It was the same, cold and emotionless.

**End of P.O.V**

_What is wrong with me? Why the hell did I feel better when jerkface Natsume said he w__as about to throw it away? Oh shoot… I forgot to tell him about the meeting and the whole Persona-coming-to-kill-us-all thing. Ugh, this is such a stupid day. _Mikan complained to herself.

_I guess I'll just tell him later or something. __In the meantime, I'm just feel that there's something important I'm forgetting, something that is connected to Persona and stuff. How is he hiding from us? My dad and Uncle Hyuuga must have sent huge search parties everywhere…Hmmm…_Mikan raked her brains for any ideas.

Mikan, not being an idiot, managed to put two and two together.

_Oh my gosh. Parsano-sensei! Everything makes sense that way, right? That explains his strange familiarity and those stuff he was saying to me and Natsume. But why? I need to talk to Otou-san privately, as soon as he gets back. _Mikan decided, firmly.

She sighed before marching off to look for Natsume again.

* * *

In the hall of the huge Hyuuga castle, Mikan coincidently bumped into Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" she called. She was about to pour out her so-called troubles to her best friend, when she saw Ruka walking up from behind looking annoyed. Mikan immediately changed from 'best friend mode' to 'teasing mode'.

"Oh, hi Ruka. Did you guys just go on a date?" asked Mikan slyly.

"Tch. Don't be stupid. He's just my volunteer servant." replied Hotaru robotically.

Ruka obviously wasn't happy with this arrangement and frowned.

"Volunteer servant? Is that what you call me? When I asked where you were going and if I could tag along? And I said that only once… And now you're dragging me out of bed at 5 in the morning to do your - " Ruka stopped when he saw the deadly glare Hotaru was darting at him.

"Finished?" Not exactly a question, more like a statement or an order…

Ruka rolled his eyes and gave a curt nod.

_Why the hell did I have to be whipped by the queen of Ice Queens? _Ruka let out a frustrated groan.

End of Chapter

Me: Do you think people are gonna kill me for not updating for so long? –Yikes!- What the heck was that??

Hotaru: A rotten tomato. Does that answer you question?

Natsume: She's just a lazy butt.

Me: Yea, uh-huh. Thanks heaps for defending me, Natsume. Oh well, I guess someone will just have to suffer, oh I don't know… Something to do with a humiliating hotdog suit… And a bunch of, say, screaming fangirls in the next chapter?

Natsume: Do you seriously want to die?

Me: Sounds like a challenge to me, bring it bro.

Joe: Bring it, bro? Lame line of the year much?

Me: Oh shut up…

Mikan & Koko: Review and just maybe this lazy butt will work more.

Me: Is the whole world against me?

Everyone: Yeap, pretty much.

Me: Gah.

A/N: Really really really really sorry for not updating in so long! Gomenasai! I promise I will try to update faster!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the boring but necessary drills.

Me: I'm getting so slack these days.

Bob: Like a floppy potato sack. *grin*

Me: Not helping… What you're supposed to do is say no, of course not! You're really hard working!

Natsume: Tch. What an idiot as usual. Ignores the fact that she has the power to make us say what she wants.

Hotaru: I love sweet things. They are sooo yummelicious!

Me: See, I do not!

Everyone takes 3 steps backwards.

Me: What?

Hotaru: *giving out murderous aura*

Me: Oh, shoot. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Hotaru, forgive me! I was trying to prove Natsume wrong! It's more his fault.

Mikan: While our poor author tries to get away from my best friend, please feel free to enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

"Ugh. Guys just don't think sometimes. They can be such idiots." said Mikan, finishing her detailed story about her argument with the Prince of Dufuses.

At that moment, Joe was eating his sandwich. A fly flew over and he automatically slapped it… onto his sandwich… He paused for a millisecond, and then took another bite.

"I didn't plan that, but there you go!" smirked Mikan as she saw this happen.

"That was sick, man! You're eating a bug." shouted Bob enthusiastically.

"No, I'm not. It's on the other side of the sandwich. Besides, even if the bug was all over my sandwich, I wouldn't throw it away. I mean, come on! It's a Nutella sandwich! Do you know how rare it is to eat one?!?!" cried Joe.

Mei Ling rolled her eyes while Mikan and Hotaru gave another amused smirk. While Permy looked indifferent.

"I'm sure Prince Natsume can be silly sometimes… No, I don't really think that… Anyway, even if he was, who cares? He has a face and body any girl would die for, a total hottie." said Permy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe for boy crazy fan girls like you, but for reasonable girls like me, Hotaru and Mei Ling, we know better than to fall for an egotistical narcissist. You might think he's all that, but his arrogance and jerkish behavior makes him look like an ugly old toad." replied Mikan resentfully.

"Erm, Mikan? I agree that Prince Natsume is arrogant and a jerk and all, but I still think he wins 'Hottie of the year' award by a landslide." argued Mei Ling.

"Why, thank you Mei Ling!" said Permy approvingly, while she darted a triumphant glance at Mikan.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Mikan.

"What the hell, baka." said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"I have something really important to tell you guys… You know Parsano-sensei, right?"

"Yeah...? What about him?" asked Hotaru.

"Well, h-he's actually… P-p-persona…"

Hotaru's eyes suddenly blazed with emotion that was hardly ever there. The amethyst eyes were glowing with anger. It faded as fast as it had appeared.

"Yeah, well, I knew that." Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"WHAT?!?! Do you know how long it took for me to figure that out? I was kind of proud of myself for figuring out the whole thing! Besides, if you knew, weren't you going to do something about it? He's like the worst guy history of worst guys!" cried Mikan.

"Yes, well I was going t-

"STOP!!!" commanded Permy. Hotaru darted a 'if looks could kill you would be dead' glare for interrupting her.

Permy ignore the unspoken threat and continued, "Who the heck is Persona?"

"He sounds like some huge evil villain or something." added Mei Ling knowingly.

"Hmm… You mean those bad guys who write some dude's name in some Death book and they die of heart attack?" asked Joe.

Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "Joe, that's an Anime called Death Note. This is reality." (A/N Can you see the irony of it all?)

"So, who is he?" asked Permy.

"He killed my mother…" replied Mikan in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry." said Mei Ling and Sumire in unison.

"It's okay. She's still watching over us, ne? Hotaru?" Mikan gave a meek smile.

Hotaru nodded and steered the subject sharply back to Persona. "Persona is on the Most Wanted list of both our country and yours. He's murdered and broken many families and right now, he's posing as our teacher. I'm sure he just wants revenge from King Narumi for defeating him."

"A little overload of information, but we'll handle it." said Bob.

"Good. Oh, Hotaru, I was going to tell you that Uncle Hyuuga set up a meeting with Otou-san. You know, to plan the attack on Persona."

"Hn. I'll get my notes ready." replied Hotaru.

Everyone gasped. "You have notes?!"

She shrugged casually as if saying, duh.

"It's like you knew they were coming or something."

"I figured."

"Sigh. I should've known you would be prepared… You'd think I would learn after knowing you for so long." said Mikan, smiling.

***

It was sunset at the beach; the sky was a mix of orange, blue, yellow and white. It was spectacular, but no one there was even close to admiring the view. The glum, serious atmosphere was oblivious to a young chocolate haired mermaid.

"Otou-san! I've missed you so much. How's life back in Cherry?" asked Mikan.

Her father smiled a little for his dear daughter in spite of his worst nightmare coming true.

"Hello, Mi-chan and Hotaru. I hope you've been taking care of my princess." replied Narumi.

Mr. Hyuuga unfeelingly interrupted, "I apologize, but I have to cut short this… heartfelt greeting. We have business to deal with."

Mikan rolled her eyes, annoyed.

_I'm dang glad he's not __my__ father…Heartless creature, I guess it runs in the Hyuuga family._

As the adults talked about their 'country issues'; Mikan felt the joy of seeing her father again slowly fade away. For one thing, she began to see the difference in how her father looked. His face was paler, more streaked with lines of worry. Narumi's normally bright lavender eyed had lost their happy spark. Beneath those fatherly eyes were dark rings that revealed his lack of sleep for the last few days.

_Otou-san hasn't been having enough sleep. He's too stressed about Persona. Persona, you're gonna pay for this. _Mikan made herself a mental promise to catch her enemy.

She was never a revengeful girl, but no one was allowed to mess with her friends and family. When it came to her loved ones, she didn't hold back. Mikan took a side glance at Natsume. He was staring straight ahead, eyes glaring at the back of his father's head; he was clearly listening intently to their discussion. Natsume felt her gaze and turned to match it.

"Okay, so that's settled." said Narumi in his loud kingly voice.

"Otou-san! Could you I talk to you for a sec?" Mikan looked right then left and added, "In private, please?"

King Hyuuga shrugged and walked away, beckoning everyone else to follow.

"Hey dad, you need to get more sleep, ne?" said Mikan softly. She was really grateful to be with her father alone, even if it was only for a few moments.

Narumi gave a weak smile and nodded meekly.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked gently.

"Well… I don't know how to ask you this…" began Mikan.

"Go on. Just try." encouraged her father.

As much as Mikan hated bringing up those traumatic times to her father, she had no choice.

"Okay. Do you remember when mother had to go help you in the war with Persona last time?"

Narumi's instantly put on a pained look.

"Yes?"

"Okaa-san told me that she had some kind of… That she could help you somehow without using a sword, and that I had it in me too. Besides, it is sort of weird that you didn't need a whole army against all of Persona's me. And, why did I keep hearing stuff about Persona being stronger than before and him having found out about 'the secret'. Wow, that was a long sentence." uttered Mikan. She said the whole thing in one breath.

Narumi grinned knowingly at his darling daughter, and for a second, the spark returned to his eyes.

"The truth is that, through all these centuries, some kind of… powers have been passed through from generation to generation, they come in interestingly different forms in different people. It is more common in merpeople that ordinary humans, but it is possible for a human with a determined soul to have it. These powers are known as alices. Some are born with them, while others have to dig deep into their hearts to find it."

"But… Why wouldn't you tell me about something like that?" asked Mikan. Her eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Mikan-chan, your mother and I are extremely sorry for keeping these secrets from you, but when we saw our daughter born so pure and innocent, we didn't want you to be burdened by such a great responsibility. Especially since you didn't seem to possess any powers just yet." explained Narumi patiently, willing his daughter to understand.

"Great power comes with great responsibility…" whispered Mikan. "So, what exactly are you're a-li-ces?" she pronounced the word carefully, trying to get used to its feeling on her tongue.

"I had what you would call a Human Pheromone Alice and your mother had the Stealing, Copying and Erasing Alice."

Mikan stared back blankly.

"The Human Pheromone Alice is an alice that allows you to make the victim fall in love with you, which lets the user do what they want with you. It was quite a sight watching Persona's horror struck face when some his men were lured onto our side and others began walking around in circles. I couldn't resist!"

Mikan giggled before saying, "Wait wait wait… So, does this include other men and children?!"

Mikan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a meter lower as her father nodded.

"You mean it's like being gay?!?!" she asked incredulously.

Narumi chuckled and replied, "Not really. And when I use it on a child, they usually get knocked out because they haven't had the feeling of being in love yet. But I hardly ever use it on a child unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Okay… I'm sort of following you… What about Okaa-san?"

"She had a very rare and unique alice. Her Stealing, Copying and Erasing alice is just like its name, it allows the user to steal, copy or erase another's alice. This was a remarkable ability; your mother was very special…"

"She was… "

There was a short moment of silence. It wasn't the usual awkward stillness; this was more like a thoughtful one.

"Now everything makes sense! So Persona has found out about these alices, and does he have one too? What is it? And what is mine?" Mikan bombarded her poor father with more questions.

"Whoa, I just answered a bunch of questions, and now you want me to answer more?" said the King of Cherry.

"Of course! So, we have time, shall we begin?"

Narumi gave a groan before saying, "What do you want to know first?"

"Hmm… What is Persona's alice?"

"Mikan." said Narumi suddenly serious. "Are you sure you want to know?"

The brunette nodded her head firmly. "You have to know your enemy, right?"

"His alice is the alice of Death…"

"Ohh…"

The night was long as questions were asked and answered and finally it was time for the King to return once more to his country. This meeting with his daughter brought a lasting smile to his face and the dark eye rings were no longer as noticeable as before. He could always count on his daughter for being there for him.

"You'll come back soon right?" asked the meek little girl.

"Yes, of course I will, Mikan."

Those were the last few words she would hear from her father for a while. She hung onto them as if they were a lifeline, repeating them again and again in her head. She didn't have very long until the King of Dufuses interrupted.

"Oi, Polka, so what did your dad say?" asked Natsume.

Mikan shot him a long hard glare before calling him names at the top of her lungs. He had no idea what hit him.

End of Chapter 12

Natsume: What the hell did I do? And why the hell does it deserve her busting my poor ears?

Mikan: It is your fault.

Natsume: What is?

Me: Sigh. It's always so nice to have them have they're little love quarrels, isn't it?

Anna: Agreed, it's just so adorable and sweet!

Nonoko: Like the sickeningly sweet cakes you made me eat this morning…

Narumi: Ah, my Mi-chan has found her true love. How kawaii!

Kitsune-me: Somehow, it doesn't work when the gay blondie says that.

Nonoko: Owww… The pain, my stomach gives me.

Anna: Gomene! I'm soooo sorry!

A/N: I really hope you like it. I apologize again for taking more than a month to update… If you can find it in your kind hearts, review please.


End file.
